Hollow
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Oneshot. No es la muerte lo inherentemente malvado, lo cruel. Es el hambre, la incapacidad de saciedad, ese vacío exigiendo hasta el último ápice de tu humanidad para sobrevivir. / / Fic para la actividad "¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!"/ / Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, zombis, gore y canibalismo


**Disclaimer**: _Inuyasha_, para la suerte de sus personajes, no me pertenece. Es de Rumiko "_Emperatriz del Manga_" Takahashi y me he tomado la libertad de usarlos macabramente en Octubre para la actividad "**¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del terror ¡Siéntate!**" de mi muy amado foro.

Les invito a leer las demás historias aquí: (punto) net/topic/84265/97819586/1/ Le-temes-a-la-oscuridad-Mes-del-terror-en-Siéntate . El link del foro también está en mi perfil.

Quisiera de paso agradecer especialmente a **Agatha Romaniev**, quien dio el empujón que necesitaba esta historia para que fuese apta para la actividad del mes, sin contar que su apoyo fue incondicional y primordial para que esta pequeña creación viese la luz. ¡Te adoro, guapa, gracias por siempre!

También, por supuesto, a mi otra maravillosa beta por excelencia: **Madame Morgan**. Una chica genial que, además de darme la increíble oportunidad de participar en su barco de ensueño, siempre me ha ayudado en la confección de mis tramas, especialmente en charlas donde suelen salir ideas geniales de _trashfics_ y comedias. ¡Te adoro montones de montones!

**Advertencia** ante esta historia: hay muerte de personajes, violencia, zombis, gore y canibalismo.

Sin más, **disfruten**.

* * *

i.

"_Estábamos demasiado conmovidas por la desgracia para tener miedo. Era como si ya estuviéramos muertas. Habíamos visto nuestro pueblo masacrado, habíamos visto el cadáver de nuestra madre profanado. No sabíamos de nada que pudiera ser peor. Estábamos juntas; quizás nuestra separación sí sería peor"_

La reina de los condenados —**A**nne **R**ice.

ii.

"_Cubrid su rostro; me deslumbra; ha muerto joven_" —**J**ohn **W**ebster.

* * *

**# Hollow.**

.

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a estar así?

Él, sosteniéndola contra una esquina durante la noche de luna nueva, con la gorra apenas puesta correctamente sobre su cabeza, apelmazada de sangre como el resto de sus miserables ropas, especialmente de su mano que oprimía con vehemencia la herida del estrecho costado que intentaba desesperadamente sanar.

Evitó gritar una maldición apretando su lengua con fuerza, una que habría hecho que cualquier otra noche su boca se hubiese impregnado con el tibio sabor metálico que tanto conocía como detestaba. No había otro momento en que fuese más detestable.

Sabía que los demás los observaban, silenciosos desde el otro rincón de la casona abandonada, seres famélicos de orbes resecas que apenas poseían las fuerzas suficientes para desviar las vistas hacia otro lado. Pero tampoco es que lo hubiesen hecho de tener la oportunidad.

E Inuyasha sabía el por qué, lo recordó mientras la ira volvió a corroerlo con ferocidad.

Tenían hambre. Demasiada hambre.

Tanto así, que habían comenzado a ver a Kagome distinto desde que se hirió en la última expedición al almacén destrozado del barrio por algunas latas de comida. Que habían empezado lentamente a testear sus reacciones, a comprobar que no estuviese infectada y que había sido realmente una punta de metal salida de una escalera de emergencias la que atravesó su cuerpo mientras huía de los malditos zombis.

La herida se había abierto nuevamente cuando trató de volver a salir y revisar que las rejas estuviesen todavía debidamente bloqueadas. No quería dejar de ser útil. No quería dejar de ser considerada una _persona_ por esas otras ánimas vivientes que residían en el miserable refugio: cada vez más desdichados, más desesperados.

Más hambrientos.

—Inuyasha… —susurró apenas la joven pelinegra, quien ya para sus veinte se veía mucho más ojerosa, pálida y cansada de lo que cualquiera creería años atrás. En los buenos tiempos. Los últimos buenos tiempos de aquí a la eternidad— Ellos…

Asintió, sin dejarla terminar la precaria frase. Los años ayudaban a comunicarse mejor, especialmente cuando tu vida siempre corre peligro en un mundo sumido en el caos y la completa e inevitable destrucción.

La tomó en brazos sujetándola desde los muslos, sosteniendo su espalda firmemente evitando que ella hiciera cualquier fuerza que pudiese hacerla sangrar más de lo debido.

—La llevaré arriba —expresó con su voz, ronca por la rabia, la frustración. La sed, el dolor que parecía infinito e inalterable por todo el resto de la maldita vida—. No nos molesten.

Y Kazuo, el que sabía que sería el único capaz de mirarlo forzándose a mantener ese ápice tan apreciado de humanidad, de compasión y tristeza, lo observó con sus orbes claras frunciendo el ceño con pesar mientras asentía, solemne.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, amigo.

En otra situación seguramente habría saltado sobre él y le habría cercenado la garganta. En otros tiempos, sin dudar, lo habría estampado contra la pared amenazándolo a gritos con jamás volver a llamarle de esa manera, porque él se cuidaba las espaldas a solas, porque él sólo tenía a Kagome y nada importaba más en el mundo que eso.

Sus pies, humanos, terriblemente inofensivos, comenzaron el ascenso por la vieja escalera de madera, una que alguna vez albergó los pasos ajetreados de sus dueños. Quizás una pareja que se amaba, quizás niños que jugaron a ir corriendo de un lado a otro mientras reían, felizmente ignorantes del apocalipsis que les arrebató sus almas y su dignidad, convirtiéndolos a todos en entes vacíos e insaciables, en cosas que se nombraban con miedo y repulsión, arrastrándolos a todos en un caos terrible e inimaginable.

Hoy ellos, cual intrusos descarados, ocupaban aquella casa que alguna vez resguardó recuerdos felices. La llenaban de ansiedad y terror, de silencios hambrientos y sangre, del dolor que Kagome buscaba ocultar en su mirada húmeda y su cuerpo que luchaba por mantenerse firme.

Había algo de ese pasado que se escurría en ese mismo momento, tras los dedos pálidos de Kagome que se teñían curiosamente rojizos ante su propia sangre, tras la mirada de él que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer serena y metódica mientras su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza que parecía querer escaparse de su cuerpo con extrema agonía.

Se dio cuenta de que algo de todo lo que alguna vez vivió, guardado en esa ilusión hostil contra quien hoy debía lealtad por acciones y luchas pasadas, era ya completamente irrecuperable. Todo aquello había sido ya devorado por la oscura y putrefacta realidad, por los dientes afilados y roídos de aquellos que les habían arrebatado absolutamente todo en su trance eterno de hambre y destrucción.

Y ahora estaba ella. _Ella. _

Inuyasha, en alguna parte de su mente cada vez más colapsada, se alegró de saber que aún el apocalipsis le permitía maldecir. Y lo hizo todo el camino hasta ese viejo colchón tirado sobre uno de los rincones de la habitación más alejada, hasta ese momento en que le abrió la vieja blusa que encontraron en alguna de las tantas casas que se vieron forzadas a saquear, sólo para comprobar con sus propios ojos, hoy tan humanos como los de ella, que esa herida reabierta se burlaba nuevamente de ellos, esa noche coronándose vencedora sobre toda posible ilusión y esperanza que albergaran, alguna vez lejana, sus jóvenes corazones.

"_Maldita sea. Maldito sea todo_."

—Pensé que se vería peor… —la escuchó susurrar. Alzó la vista para observarla apoyarse ligeramente sobre sus codos para poder ver su abdomen, sonriéndole débilmente en un dejo que buscaba ser un gesto gracioso y relajado; pero pocos segundos bastaron para que soltara un quejido con los dientes fuertemente cerrados y se dejara caer sobre el colchón, apretando los puños contra la manchada tela.

—No hagas fuerzas —se limitó a decir mientras sacaba de la mísera caja que usaban para guardar medicinas unos viejos vendajes y un poco de alcohol. Hizo una pausa que a ella se la antojó solemne mientras lo veía empapar las vendas y mirarla con una seriedad digna del más fiero doctor— y quédate quieta.

—Siempre has sido tan preocupado —susurró aparentemente tranquila, pero no pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo al ver la masculina mano acercarse a su abdomen, intuyendo el dolor de aquel imperativo contacto, que al instante se esparció en sus carnes como una llamarada cruel e inmisericorde que le hizo soltar un profundo gemido de dolor. Apretó los dientes nuevamente, respirando con agitación. La presión en su herida no cedía, ni podía ceder aunque quisiera si deseaba sanar. Sus ojos se desviaron a los de su amado, quien la observaba con una preocupación tan marcada que se vio obligada a sonreírle en un intento de calmar sus justificadas angustias— …A tu manera.

Frunció el ceño y se forzó a asentir, intentando con todas sus fuerzas seguir con su postura fuerte y, a su parecer, impasible mientras se atrevía a retirar lentamente aquel paño tan rápidamente enrojecido, sólo para comprobar que la herida había empeorado de un día para otro a una velocidad que parecía imposible, irrisoria en algún espacio oscuro e impregnado de maldad.

Ambos se observaron segundos que se hicieron instantes volátiles, pero largamente dolorosos al mismo tiempo. Una palabra rondaba sus mentes, peligrosa llave hacia la caja de Pandora celosamente custodiada en sus corazones, en los rincones de su mente que buscaban apresar el núcleo de la locura que tanto nos define y atemoriza como seres humanos.

Incluso a él, aquella noche especialmente vulnerable. Entonces apretó su mano con firmeza, disfrutando del calor de su piel, buscando aferrarse a ella como fuera, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes brillando confusamente en algo que se debatía en la decisión y la completa desolación.

—Tenemos que volver.

El silencio volvió a hacerse largo, especialmente en los femeninos y pálidos labios que lentamente se curvaron en una pequeña "o" al tiempo que su cabeza se ladeó, desviando la vista hacia una de las sucias paredes.

—No.

—¡Kagome tenemos qué, sino no podrás…!

—¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que perdimos —lo interrumpió con una suavidad que le hizo detenerse al instante, sintiendo cómo ella apretaba su mano con un temblor que delataba sus dolores y profundos miedos, pero que contrastaba perfectamente a su mirada aparentemente serena y aún perdida en las manchas de humedad que los rodeaban como mugrosas constelaciones— …en ese lugar?

La observó detenidamente; su fatiga y debilidades eran tristemente obvias, al punto en que eran imposibles de negar siquiera en alguna de sus más febriles fantasías. Su vista, castaña como la de ella, se desvió en el mismo recorrido de la habitación, ausente.

Claro que lo recordaba, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Parecía algo que siempre iba a estar ahí, en su mente, persiguiéndolo cada vez que se permitiese cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir. Una especie de memoria que rozaba los límites infernales de las pesadillas y nefastas ilusiones, una imagen macabra que desearía sacar de su cabeza aún a costa de destrozarla en el intento.

Es la imagen del inicio del caos, como un lienzo proveniente de las mismísimas manos del más infernal de los seres del averno. Inuyasha aún se lo preguntaba durante las noches: ¿había sido ese día el comienzo de todo? Ellos no tenían como saberlo cuando atravesaron el pozo para que Kagome fuese a dar sus exámenes de escuela, no tenían como adivinar tan macabro escenario cuando sus pies se posaron en la época moderna y lo primero que sus fosas sintieron fue uno de los olores más pútridos de su vida, provocando que su cuerpo se tensara al instante.

La había tomado fuertemente de la mano, evitando que gritara su regreso y corriera a la casa. Algo andaba mal, espantosamente mal.

Cautelosos, salieron de la pequeña casucha de madera, sólo para tener un panorama desde las alturas del templo de una ciudad extrañamente caótica, con algunos edificios en llamas y otros muchos con ventanas destrozadas. El hanyô se tapó la nariz con la manga de su_ haori_ inspeccionando los alrededores de la casa, pero la joven se había quedado paralizada admirando con tétrico terror los autos y buses volcados, toda su amada ciudad envuelta en lo que parecía un lúgubre silencio en medio de un desastre que parecía clamar por una ayuda invisible, auxilio en un caos que era improbable incluso en el más violento de los terremotos.

Ella empezó a temblar, frunciendo el ceño en una mueca de preocupación que rayaba en el espanto.

"_Inuyasha… _—había susurrado apenas, apretando la masculina mano con tanta fuerza que, de haber sido humano, le habría hecho daño—. _Las energías del templo han cambiado_"

Asintió sin ser capaz de sentirlo, pero podía olerlo, como la premonición de algo que iba más allá del mal que alguna vez había conocido aquella época desde que la conocía. Desde que ambos la conocían.

Se adentraron en la casa aún tomados de la mano, con el medio demonio buscando traspasarle desde el firme agarre de sus dedos alguna seguridad, la muda exclamación de que estarían bien, que todo estaría bien, pues fuese lo que fuese aquella amenaza él sería capaz de eliminarla en el instante.

Porque eso era lo que hacía, pensó una parte de sí mientras su corazón daba un vuelco al ver la puerta principal destrozada en varias partes, acompasándose al panorama del recibidor envuelto en un caos de cosas rotas y volcadas; él mataba las amenazas y protegía a Kagome.

Él protegía a Kagome, se recordó con aún más fuerza cuando comenzó a buscar los olores de los familiares de la chica y descubrió dos, extrañamente transfigurados, de alguna manera _podridos_.

"_¿Los hueles? _—la escuchó preguntar casi como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente. Estaba ligeramente encogida sobre sus hombros, con el arco en su otra mano firmemente agarrado entre sus dedos temblorosos. Inuyasha no contestó y ella se mordió el labio inferior, tragando duro— _… Están aquí ¿cierto?_"

Normalmente se habría mantenido tranquila, ya acostumbrada a monstruos y seres sobrenaturales que destruía con sus flechas sagradas, pero ahora su familia estaba en juego y no podía evitar sentir un nudo en su pecho que la estrujaba con una fuerza inmisericorde a un punto en que le costaba respirar, demasiado nerviosa con el palpitar desbocado de su corazón haciendo mella en sus oídos.

Las maderas de las amadas paredes de su casa estaban rotas, el papel mural rajado en largas tiras que parecían obra de garras propias del Gran Lobo feroz. Los platos y adornos estaban tirados en el suelo, habían estallado en miles de fragmentos que hacían una pequeña espiral de filosas cerámicas y vidrios que parecían invitarlos silenciosamente a la entrada de un misterioso circo de los horrores. Y algo que se asemejaba a gemidos sofocados, extrañamente guturales, se escuchaba entremezclado a un sonido largo y crujiente que sólo podía ser catalogado de repugnante.

Inuyasha sintió que se le estrujaba la boca del estómago. Apretó los dientes y la mano de Kagome con firmeza al instante; conocía ese sonido. Lo conocía_ demasiado_ bien.

Era la inconfundible melodía que hacen los dientes cuando se cierran sobre sí mismos y tiran con fuerza, cuando entran y rasgan la carne de su víctima elegida con inmisericorde brutalidad.

Por varios instantes no quiso moverse, demasiado ensimismado en ese terrible sonido que era apenas perceptible para una humana como ella, que se lo quedó observando detenidamente, especialmente la forma en que su entrecejo se había crispado de preocupación en una forma que jamás le había visto.

"_Inuyasha… _—repitió su nombre en un intento de susurro, pero su miedo la traicionó y se asimiló más a un agudo chillido ahogado mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, demasiado aterrorizada por el rostro de él, siempre tan seguro de todo, que ahora parecía debatirse entre el deseo de correr y paralizarse ahí por siempre—_ ¿Qué pasa?_"

"_Quédate aquí"_ se limitó a decir. Su voz pareció ajena, tortuosamente seria y calculadora en diferencia a minutos atrás, mientras viajaban por el pozo discutiendo sobre los exámenes como demonios, sobre la imperiosa necesidad de matar a Naraku y cómo ese viaje de tres días no era más que una estúpida pérdida de tiempo.

Sus pies se movieron, extrañamente calmo como prácticamente nunca hacía. Había algo en el aroma rancio que rodeaba la casa que lo incitaba sin darse cuenta a caminar sin correr, al límite en que las garras de sus dedos se arrastraban ligeramente, casi como si una parte suya ya lo supiese de un modo indescriptible, parte de una intuición tan antigua como su sangre y el mundo:

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

De alguna manera el tiempo se había perdido, sí; quizás desfigurado de una forma irreconocible y plagada de crueldad a un punto que se volvía imposible de describir en palabras. O, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Inuyasha cuando se detuvo frente a la sala y pudo admirar la fuente del olor por sí misma.

Como una carta de presentación, la televisión había caído al suelo con la pantalla cristalizada y la imagen de estática tenuemente de fondo se acompasaba a la mesa de comer volcada a un lado junto a una olla de sopa que se había esparcido y secado como una masa de crema grumosa. Las moscas estaban por todos lados, algunas grandes como sus garras, zumbando su danzante melodía alrededor de ese caos.

Y, como figurilla principal del más espeluznante escenario de cuento de terror, en el medio de la habitación yacía Higurashi Naomi cual preciosa muñeca de porcelana vilmente mutilada, recostada inerte sobre un charco de espesa sangre que, para su desgracia, pudo oler que había sido hecho apenas horas atrás.

Mas no tuvo el impulso para pensar en ello, siquiera la fuerza mental de desviar su mente a algo más racional, facilitando de algún modo ilusoria la estabilidad de su cordura. Se quedó de pie en el borde de la entrada con la sensación de que sus piernas se habían vuelto de piedra, enraizadas al centro mismo de la tierra por ardientes cadenas titánicas, con su corazón palpitando con una fuerza tal que, dentro de ese trance, pareció que dejaba de latir del todo.

Quizás tartamudeó "_Señora_" en un hilo de voz, quizás en un jadeo entrecortado por su garganta cerrada como un puño. Aquella amorosa mujer se había convertido en un cascarón vacío, con su alma ya lejos, escapando de aquella muerte que sólo podía describirse como horrorosa.

El cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, rasguños y signos de lucha, de que dio todo lo que tenía hasta el último instante, cuando los dientes se hincaron en su carne hasta atravesar sus venas más preciadas, hasta hacer manar el elixir de la vida y derramarlo sacrílegamente contra el suelo.

Su mano, extendida hacia la puerta y con las uñas rotas en líneas largas, rosadas y sanguinolentas, parecían un último mensaje de socorro, un lloroso llamado de auxilio que se direccionaba hacia sus pies de mitad demonio, casi como si ella hubiese logrado presentirlo, lamentarlo antes de tiempo.

Los labios entreabiertos, manchados de finas líneas rojizas que se deslizaban carentes de gracia, de cuidado o justicia, relataban en silencio un grito plagado de desesperación y dolor desde el fondo mismo de su alma ya oscura, ida tras ese cuerpo que comenzaba a pudrirse.

Y ese grito parecía prolongarse entrecortadamente cada vez que la cabeza se movía ligeramente ante cada mordisco, ante los dientes y manos que se hundían hambrientos en su torso abierto y deformado, extensiones de tres cuerpos que se chocaban el uno contra el otro, rozando sus cabezas y brazos con torpeza al compás de sus guturales gemidos sofocados por la carne cruda deslizándose a montones por sus resquebrajadas lenguas.

Pero entonces ese grito que fue destinado al eterno silencio revivió a su lado en la forma de un aullido brutal y lastimero, en un chillido que pensó sería incapaz de escapar de la garganta de una mujer humana siquiera en la más profunda de las heridas; pero Kagome le comprobó lo contrario mientras daba un paso a la sala y se llevaba las manos a la cara, clavando las uñas en sus mejillas en un gesto tan impulsivo como desesperado mientras sus ojos se perdían fijamente en los de aquella mujer muerta que hace quince años le había dado la vida, incapaz de desviar la vista de aquellas dos orbes ya opacas y resecas que de antaño habían sido farolas llenas de luz y esperanza.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, sumergirse en el fondo de una bola de cristal cuando vio el estrecho torso de la joven alzarse hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que sus propias manos, disparadas hacia los femeninos hombros que agarró con la fuerza de tenazas. La sintió retorcerse entre sus brazos, aún bramando con la furia de un animal herido, alzando una de sus manos hacia la de ella buscando tocarla, comprobarse en el tacto que todo se trataba de una mentira, de una de la más crueles ilusiones que podían existir.

"_¡ ¡Kagome, no! !_"

Una de las cabezas se alzó lentamente, ofreciéndoles con un rasposo quejido la imagen de su rostro grotescamente descompuesto, mirándolos sin ver con sus pupilas descoloridas de un blanco brumoso, cual niebla que difuminaba cualquier sentido de razón o humanidad, haciendo de aquellos seres, alguna vez personas de carne blanda y palpitante, entes rígidos, extrañamente deformados por la pieles roídas y caídas, por los ojos sobresalientes tras un rostro demasiado delgado, casi como si la carne se fuese evaporando lentamente de esos cuerpos incompletos hasta dejar un saco móvil de piel y huesos.

Había algo terriblemente ausente en sus posturas, en la forma en que torpemente dejaban de lado la carne ya maloliente la tan amada mujer transfigurada y condenada a ser un patético alimento, un bocado para aquellos que eran delatados en su aroma que ya llevaban varios días, sino semanas, de estar completamente muertos. Un violento escalofrío se ensartó en toda la extensión de su columna cuando se dio cuenta de que se levantaban a trompicones, arrastrándose como alimañas hacia ellos con una lentitud amenazadoramente ágil, impropia de aquellos pedazos de humano que ya debían de ser alimentos de gusanos o el fuego.

Ella seguía retorciéndose entre sus brazos, aún llorando y gritando cosas inteligibles sobre el amor, el tiempo y la infinita culpa. Se forzó a tomar aire y la empujó firmemente hacia la entrada, alejándola de su amada madre y aquellas cosas de esencia completamente maligna. Sus garras parecieron alargarse por la ira que comenzaba lentamente a crecer en su interior, desde el centro mismo de su estómago como un puño de fuego hasta la garganta aún apretada por una angustia que ya se distorsionaba en la completa y desesperada violencia.

"_¡Cúbrete!_ —alcanzó a exclamar antes de que su voz se volviese ronca por el grito que buscaba escapar de su ser, del fondo de su alma que no podía dejar de volver una y otra vez al día en que le tocó cargar el cadáver de su propia madre, de ese día en que se había jurado sería el peor de su existencia hasta el momento de su muerte; mas se había equivocado terriblemente— _¡Garras de acero!_"

El nombre de aquel ataque, el más apreciado por haberle salvado la vida incontables veces, escapó de sus labios una y otra vez, incansablemente mientras se abalanzaba contra aquellos seres desconocidos, contra esos malditos bastardos que habían osado tocar a la madre de su amada Kagome, violando cruelmente la paz del templo y su hogar, esa que le había sido ofrecida sin miramiento alguno y que él bebió como agua en el más infernal de los desiertos.

Una de las cabezas pareció volverse una masa gelatinosa, completamente disuelta, entre el calor de sus garras y manos que no dejaban de alzarse y caer, alzarse y caer con la furia de toda una vida de intentar y sufrir, de amar y perder tras la injusticia caprichosa de la muerte que siempre se llevaba aquello en decidía dejar un trozo de su alma, ya demasiado desgarrada por dentro después de tantos siglos.

No había misericordia ni piedad. No había palabras más allá de los gritos, de la furia ciega que acaba con aquellos entes y los que lentamente llegaban de las afuera del templo escuchando la matanza de aquello ya muerto. Nunca habría perdón.

Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, respirando agitadamente mientras de sus manos y brazos se deslizaban lentamente líneas de lo que alguna vez fue sangre, en aquel momento seguidillas negras de un espeso líquido cremoso, cual jalea de un pútrido y repugnante pastel. Aún sentía el fuego abrasarlo por dentro, asfixiarlo en una frustración tan dolorosa como indescriptible. Luchó contra las lágrimas que buscaban caer de sus ojos dorados, demasiado brillantes por el esfuerzo, por el tormento de la muerte volviendo a caer sobre sus hombros como un manto de oscuridad, en sus labios como el beso frío de una eterna amante llena de promesas de crueldad y burla en sus ojos grises de tristeza, con la fina boca de mármol curvándose en una espeluznante sonrisa traviesa que siempre promete volver a aparecer cada vez que se decida a creer, a confiar en que puede amar sin temor a luego verse solo de nuevo. Solo para siempre condenado a ver esa maldita sonrisa hasta el fin de sus miserables días.

Sintió que volvería a gritar de la desesperación, que lentamente su cuerpo era arrastrado hacia esos días oscuros que él tanto luchaba por enterrar en lo más profundo de sus penosas memorias. Unas manos pequeñas se apoyaron sobre su brazo y se sobresaltó, girando la cabeza con brusquedad y controlando a tiempo el impulso de alzar sus garras nuevamente como un animal vilmente amenazado. Pero sólo era Kagome, observándolo fijamente con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

Así, con el cuerpo tembloroso y encogido sobre sí misma, resplandecientemente pálida en medio de la sala ya completamente destrozada, se veía tan frágil, tan tristemente vulnerable a solo pasos del cuerpo de su madre, ya por fin libre de aquellas repugnantes bocas tan viciosamente hambrientas.

Se quedaron en silencio varios segundos, siendo las moscas y la podredumbre los únicos acompañamientos a sus magullados sentidos en medio de todo el caos incomprensible, como un gran incendio en sus ya vacilantes corduras, perdidos en una asfixiante confusión que se enraizaba inevitablemente con todos los recuerdos felices que ahora punzaban como largas agujas directamente en la carne de sus corazones.

"_Sôta..._ —la oyó musitar de pronto, viéndola erguirse de golpe como si de un momento a otro su vitalidad le hubiese sido devuelta de golpe por obra de magia, con su voz creciendo rápidamente de intensidad mientras se soltaba de su brazo para comenzar a recorrer la habitación—_ ¡¿Sôta, dónde estás?!_"

Inuyasha se obligó a concentrar su olfato, a buscar entre la espantosa podredumbre cualquier signo, lo que fuera que pudiese guiarlo en medio de aquel infierno hacia ese pequeño que también había ganado parte de su cariño y lealtad. Su mirada vagaba de un lado a otro en la sala. Le sorprendió lo difícil que era distinguir los finos matices que habitaban en la descomposición, como fragmentos de una continua melodía sin fin que danzaba una y otra vez sobre la punta de su nariz, con la suave afirmación de que su cuerpo, algún día más temprano que tarde, se encontraría siendo una nota más de la sinfonía que unía a todos los seres del mundo en el desprendimiento de sus carnes enmohecidas.

Ella acercó su rostro lentamente a uno de los armarios para guardar artículos de limpieza, aguzando el oído con atención para luego alzar la voz con un tinte agudo, cargado de pánico.

"_¿Eres tú, Sôta? _—suaves roces contra la puerta, largos como débiles rasguños, fueron su única respuesta. Pero ella era capaz de intuirlo, sabiendo que si alguna vez su hijo corría peligro, su madre no habría dudado en esconderlo en una de las pocas zonas pequeñas realmente resistentes de la casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a respirar cuando sus manos ya estaban tirando de la manilla, seguramente atascada, mientras continuaba con su voz intensa, alarmada— _¡Tranquilo, ya vamos a sacarte de ahí!_"

Él se quedó observando aún en la misma distancia, comenzando muy lentamente a fruncir el ceño al verla sacar temblorosa un cuchillo redondo de la destartalada cocina para comenzar a girar una pequeña hendidura de metal que, al parecer, mantenía la puerta sellada por dentro. Pero, de ser así, pensó mientras un escalofrío comenzaba nuevamente a recorrer su espalda, originándose en la base como un pinchazo de alarma, ¿por qué no salía sólo? ¿Por qué no abría la puerta saltando a los brazos de su hermana aliviado de saber que el peligro había finalmente pasado?

Vio cómo ella sonreía al escuchar el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, alzando la vista para admirar al único habitante de su interior.

Entonces pudo sentirlo; logró _olerlo_.

Y casi como si se tratase de la perfecta sincronía de una danza macabra, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había disparado hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que el de él, con los brazos extendidos a un mismo objetivo con intenciones tan desgarradoramente distintas que el miedo invadió su alma congelando sus pulmones y respiración.

"_¡Kagome, aléjate de él!" _

Logró hacerse de la blanca camisa de escolar y girar sobre la fuerza de sus pies descalzos contra el suelo, empujándola nuevamente lejos de todo, sin poder detenerse a observarla caer con un ruido seco cuando debió alzar su antebrazo para detener el cuerpo que se abalanzaba sobre él con las fauces abierta y las manos directas hacia su cuello, su rostro, cualquier zona que mostrase la blanda carne rebosante de sudoroso brillo, algún blanco perfectamente visible para los dientes que se abrían y cerraban con un tintineo agudo y escabrosamente rítmico, maligno e insaciable.

El golpe estrelló el pequeño cuerpo contra la puerta del armario, haciendo rebotar su cabeza en la madera con una brutalidad tal que dejaría a cualquier niño de su edad inconsciente al instante. Pero el rostro volvió a alzarse, intentar abalanzarse contra su piel envuelto en gemidos guturales y roncos, como si hubiese perdido la posibilidad de habla y sólo pudiese comunicarse en el violento lenguaje del hambre y el infinito vacío de su cuerpo ya roto, irremediablemente despojado de candor.

"_Sôta, detente _—masculló con los dientes apretados, acercando lo más posible su rostro al límite de los pequeños dientes y el cuello que se retorcía en interminables intentos de despedazarlo. Su corazón se disparaba de su pecho, sintiendo que esa descontrolada furia anterior se transfiguraba en un horror que lo hacía gritar contra el cuerpo que ya olía a putrefacto, contra los ojos ahora blancos como inmisericorde neblina que había hecho desaparecer a su querido _amigo humano_ para siempre de su lado—. _¡Maldita sea, detent-!_"

Un ruido fino, fugaz, lo interrumpió pasando peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla, dejándolo mudo por instantes que se hicieron largos, eternos dentro de sí mientras seguía su brazo contra el rígido cuerpo gélido, su rostro aún demasiado cerca, con la vista fija al frente sin parpadear, sin casi respirar.

Una flecha. Una flecha sagrada atravesando el aire con la maestría propia de vidas enteras de experiencia; una brisa repentina que había disuelto al instante el fuego de su cuerpo en plena lucha, dejándolo extrañamente quieto, paralizado sin dejar de sujetar el cuerpo que lentamente dejó de moverse, de forcejear para de pronto volverse un muñeco inerte y sanguinolento. Vio como los delgados brazos perdían fuerza hasta quedar colgando como sucias cuerdas; balanceándose a un ritmo que comenzaba a soltar el nudo de un trapo torpemente hecho sobre el antebrazo derecho, dejando a la vista una mordedura humana reciente que se había encajado en la frágil piel hasta arrancar un trozo cuantioso, como una pequeña pista del pasado, como un susurro cruel que relataba una historia miserable y demasiado dolorosa para querer oírla y, sin embargo, se presentaba ineludible.

Sôta continuaba observándolo con la boca desencajada, casi como si pudiese ver más allá de su alma, bendecido de algún modo siniestro con la franqueza propia de la muerte, con su mensaje de eterna miseria adornando con traviesa crueldad aquel rostro que siempre fue un símbolo máximo de inocencia. Todo ello congeló su ser y lo dejó mudo, perdido en algún universo paralelo sin tiempo ni espacio donde el frío parecía destinado a atormentarlo por siempre, a admirar la muerte reírse en su cara por el resto de los tiempos.

"_Ya no era él _—pudo escucharla decir a lo lejos en un susurro tenue y mustio mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en el rostro infantil y macabramente mutilado, en la sangre extrañamente coagulada que se deslizaba con tortuosa lentitud desde la cuenca destrozada que alguna vez albergó un ojo castaño, brillante de hermosa vitalidad que tantas veces lo había admirado rebosante de genuina admiración, con el constante susurro en sus labios rosados que quería ser como él, que era su modelo a seguir; frases encantadoras y dulces que ya nunca jamás volvería a oír—; _ya se había ido_"

Aún era como si estuviese ahí, forzándose con un indescriptible dolor a soltar ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo inerte para correr a abrazarla, contenerla con su piel usando la misma fuerza con que ahora estrechaba su pálida mano, luchando por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y la sensación de su corazón desgarrándose por la angustia, por aquella aterradora sensación en su pecho que parecía se quedaría ahí para siempre, cual parásito caprichoso y burlesco asido al centro mismo de su alma.

Y es que con esa imagen aún marcada a fuego en sus ojos, en aquel tacto sobre sus brazos tan perturbadoramente rígido y frío para un niño de su edad por inherente naturaleza bueno y puro, ¿cómo siquiera pensar en la más mínima paz y tranquilidad?

Por un momento quiso creer que sólo había sido una pesadilla, una inhumana ilusión de la cual escaparía en el momento en que Kagome le tocara el hombro con dulzura, invitándolo a desayunar. Pero la joven pelinegra continuó a su lado sin desvanecerse de aquel cuadro macabro, ambos perdidos para siempre en aquel retorcido _País de las Maravillas_, un mundo de fantasía espeluznante que abría sus hacia ellos sus afilados y venenosos pétalos cuando, a las pocas horas, habían encontrado el cuerpo del abuelo con su cuello retorcido de un modo imposible bajo las escaleras, posicionado tras una seguidilla de sangre en varios escalones que relataban un escape fallido, un intento de huir que había culminado, de alguna manera oscura, mas tristemente irónica, en una verdadera liberación del infierno que desataba la muerte bajo los dientes de aquellos que habían perdido su alma y la voluntad absoluta de sus cuerpos, de quienes se habían convertido en entes maltrechos y repugnantes que se arrastraban por la tierra con el único impulso de devorar carne fresca, independientemente de si sus víctimas estaban realmente vivas o muertas.

Había tenido que volver a abrazarla con fuerza en ese momento, forzados a observar desde las alturas la imposibilidad de rescatar el anciano cuerpo de las bocas ávidas e insensibles, de la bestialidad de aquel caos convergiendo en los viejos órganos ya irreversiblemente detenidos como símbolo silencioso de que el mundo había cedido su realidad, de haber dado paso a los designios del mismísimo infierno como nuevo gobernante, convirtiendo a los muertos en mascotas hambrientas de esencia cruel y violenta. Inhumanas tras un cascarón de carne ya irreconocible.

Y ahí, inmersos en el centro de tan espeluznante escenario, viéndolos como decenas y decenas de puntos en todos los ángulos y tamaños en las extensiones de la calle y la ciudad, sintieron que sus corazones se estrujaban en la más angustiosa de las desesperanzas, en la más desesperada desolación ante la imagen del más aterrador apocalipsis.

Sus manos volvieron a tocarse, sus dedos entrelazarse como si el no hacerlo fuese a costarles la vida. Corrieron a la casucha de madera, impulsados por una fuerza desde el fondo mismo de sus entrañas, del miedo inherente del animal que se sabe condenado en un escenario ya completamente infestado, del llamado milenario a migrar a un lugar más seguro.

Allá, en el Sengoku, podrían estar a salvo. Al menos el tiempo necesario hasta pensar en qué podían hacer para erradicar ese fenómeno tan extraño como perturbador.

Sí, un momento de paz, de admirar el sol en lo alto de un prado con un verdor tan intenso como esmeraldas iluminadas por el fuego mismo de las estrellas. Un tiempo de gente que se veía como gente y actuaba como gente, manteniendo sus bocas cerradas y sonrientes, anhelantes de caricias y felicidad. Seres con un hambre _saciable_.

La idea de volver fue un anhelo, una esperanza silenciosa que compartieron en el rápido vaivén de sus piernas, en sus respiraciones aceleradas al correr las puertas de madera, adentrándose con decisión hasta tocar la rugosa y centenaria madera que adornaba su más preciado amuleto.

Tuvieron el impulso de saltar al instante, encogiéndose por sí mismos con una lentitud ansiosa, definitiva. Pero algo les detuvo, les hizo quedar con los rostros inclinados hacia adelante, con los ceños fruncidos y mortalmente pálidos mientras los segundos continuaban pasando y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, demasiado pendientes de forzar sus sentidos a analizar lo que los rodeaba, a desmentir esa sensación, espantosamente nueva, de que nada iba a suceder. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Mas Kagome lo comprendió, realmente lo logró mientras el viento comenzaba a mover las ramas del árbol alguna vez venerado como sagrado con ímpetu, remecido mientras el mundo parecía sumirse en un silencio que los envolvió como un momento cómplice del inicio de su apocalíptica condena.

Las energías del templo habían cambiado, se habían transfigurado en un punto irreversible; cruel y violenta vejación por la maldad que ahora azotaba al mundo y lo reclamaba como propio. Y sin esas energías, sin ese precario y preciosamente frágil equilibrio que unía los tiempos en una perfecta sincronía, el pozo se volvía una vieja e incompleta caja de madera, el punto de quiebre en una historia paralela que quedaría inconclusa para siempre; los expulsaba del fantástico cuento de hadas en un gesto desolador, espantosamente egoísta, abandonados con cruel indiferencia en un mundo vilmente tergiversado, envenado.

El inicio del fin había comenzado su risueña cuenta regresiva. Y estaban a su suerte.

Desde ese día vagaban de un lado a otro, aferrados a un deseo de sobrevivir que se justificaba en la mutua compañía que les era tan esencial, indispensable y necesario mucho más de la comida, el aire, la capacidad misma de movimiento en los latidos de sus maltrechos corazones.

Así, pasando los días y meses, cambiando de rumbo como fluctuaba la peste de los muertos caminantes, buscaban vivir a costa del constante arte del escape, silenciosos cada noche y escondidos en uno de los tantos edificios abandonados, agazapados una contra el otro en medio de toda la miserable suciedad y abandono; piel contra piel rodeados por la fría indiferencia de la realidad, de la expectación de aquel apocalipsis que esperaba por verlos morir entre las fauces de sus malditos soldados. Inmisericorde ante sus sueños e ilusiones, de todo lo que alguna vez pensaron de sus futuros bajo el sol y las estrellas; hoy todo convertido en las ensoñaciones ilusas de dos pobres idiotas devorados por la oscuridad.

Y las preguntas, como caprichosos y juguetones pétalos al viento, solían acompañarlo todo el tiempo como grilletes tintineantes y filosos: ¿A cuántos habían perdido, ya luego de tantos grupos encontrados año tras año de ir a ningún lado en particular? ¿A cuántos vieron masacrados, devorados y con sus ojos difuminados en la aterradora neblina? Era como verlos perderse en la bruma, desaparecer de este mundo sin ninguna oportunidad o compasión, como el recordatorio de qué era lo que les esperaba en esta pútrida maravilla a quienes osaran continuar vagando por la tierra, aferrados a lo insalvable.

Cinco años. Los cinco años más largos de toda su vida, de por sí extensa. Quizás, a esas alturas de sus condenadas existencias, lo más sensato era preguntarse por qué seguían viviendo. Pero él lo intuía, atesorado en sí mismo y en la femenina y brillante mirada que siempre terminaba buscando en la oscuridad; una frase silente, mas eternamente presente, que se alzaba poderosa como un fénix cada vez que se veían tentados a abrazar la oscuridad.

"_Viviré mientras pueda permanecer a tu lado_"

—¿Puedes creer que aún sabiendo que iba a morir al hacerlo se dio el tiempo de esconder a Sôta para salvarlo? —la armoniosa y dulce voz lo devolvió repentinamente a la realidad, a la oscura noche que se cernía densa sobre ellos, más trágica que nunca al adornarse de la tenue sonrisa de sus labios pálidos y secos por la fiebre—. Y trató de alejarlos del armario lo más que pudo, aunque seguramente a esas alturas apenas era capaz de caminar —guardó silencio unos instantes, solemne ante el desgarrador recuerdo. Sus ojos brillaron bajo la poca luz que les ofrecía la luna, perdida en las mismas preguntas que llevaban años persiguiéndola, en escenas que había creado en su mente como una espantosa película de horror, destinadas a repetirse una y otra vez en su cordura ya demasiadas veces rota y reconstruida como para considerarse cuerda—. Se dejó comer viva, Inuyasha, ¿qué clase de persona hace ese sacrificio por amor?

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente en la pequeña y mugrosa habitación que aquella noche se volvería un nuevo escenario de sus desgracias, un capítulo nuevo del infierno en que vagaban sin rumbo ni meta, sufriendo por todo lo que han vivido y no pueden borrar; por todo lo que la vida les quitó y nunca podrán recuperar.

Aquellas parecían, al menos, las únicas opciones disponibles en su caótico apocalipsis. Y, ciertamente, no tenía atisbo alguno de mejorar.

»¿Crees que ellos puedan reencarnar? —preguntó ella sin observarlo, con la vista fija en una de las paredes con la sonrisa ida, pensativa. Él no se sintió capaz de responder y continuó en silencio, admirándola desde la corta distancia, con el corazón apretado por la angustia. Kagome volvió la vista al cielo, con una nueva sonrisa, aún más triste que la anterior—. Desearía saber que podré abrazarlos una vez más, aunque sea un instante, cientos de años al futuro.

—Están bien allá arriba, te esperarán cuanto tengan que hacerlo ¡Deja de hablar tonterías y…!—comenzó a responderle con su usual tono fastidiado, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca que la incitaba a callar ante esas cosas que habían decidido, con el paso de los años, jamás mencionar; mas, al verla en ese estado, conteniendo un tembloroso suspiro mientras sentía su piel demasiado caliente tras el tacto de sus dedos, su voz se calmó para transitar a un tono serio y calmoso— Y descansa.

Se hizo una pausa especialmente tensa, abrumadora. Ella aún parecía tener algo que decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, ardientes por la fiebre que ondulaba violentamente por su cuerpo; era un calor que la incomodaba y hacía sentir mareada, flotando en lava, producto de la herida que se desbordaba lenta, muy lentamente, por la piel de antaño porcelánica e intacta.

—¿Y si van al infierno? —su voz sonó ahogada mientras las lágrimas siguieron su camino de fuego por la tez demacrada hasta el cabello sucio y desordenado, extendiéndose como las alas retorcidas y mutiladas de un agónico cuervo en el clímax de su agonía—. La energía en sus cuerpos transformados… Mamá no tenía la culpa, no sabía que venían desde la entrada, que estaban en todas partes. Y Sôta no tenía la culpa, yo debí volver —tragó con dificultad, el cuello apretado como si portase una cadena de hierro al rojo vivo. Luchó por no sollozar y lo logró por muy poco, tensando los labios con fuerza antes de volver a susurrar, temblorosa—. Debí volver a tiempo, debí…

—La única culpa es de los malditos que iniciaron esto —la interrumpió con renovada fuerza, sus ojos fulgiendo en la más pura decisión, en el intenso anhelo de arrancarle la horrible sensación que causaba la culpa en su piel cual parásito asido a su alma que buscaba acabar con cada fibra de su ser—. Ahora dormirás y estarás mejor mañana. Iré al amanecer a buscar medicinas en la farmacia abandonada, ¡Al hospital del otro lado del río! Iré con Kazuo y…-

—No. No lo harás—su voz fue dulce, pero increíblemente firme cuando rasgó el aire, haciendo crecer la tensión entre ambos—. Me quedaré aquí.

Ella cortó sus frases en el aire, sus intentos desesperados por armar un plan que arreglase toda la maldita situación que los ahogaba como el más pútrido y profundo de los océanos. Pero la joven sacerdotisa no parecía pensar igual o, al menos, eso creyó el hanyô cuando la vio con aquel tinte de decisión en sus maravillosas orbes castañas, aún capaces de albergar tantos sentimientos y pasiones al punto de parecer más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. Mucho más de lo que él sería alguna vez.

Porque no podía evitarlo, tampoco esconderlo mucho más tiempo bajo su fachada de irritada molestia. Ahí mismo, bajo la luna nueva, Inuyasha Taisho estaba más aterrorizado que nunca en toda su vida.

—No. Estás loca —sentenció con la voz ronca luego de algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos al observarla—. No puedo, no después de toda la mierda que pasamos —ella no contestó, desviando la mirada al instante; rehuyendo del fuego ambarino en su mirada herida, alterada por el dolor. No conforme, él le sujetó el rostro con una firmeza muy suave, pero que lograba perfectamente traspasar sus intenciones cargadas de preocupación hasta el límite de la más desgarradora desesperación—. Kagome, podemos hacerlo. Te cargaré e iremos por los techos, ¡Podremos estar ahí antes del medio día!

—Inuyasha, por favor, sé razonable —su ceño se frunció en un gesto de profunda tristeza que años atrás su rostro no habría sabido retratar con tamaña maestría. Era desolador dar cuenta en aquel semblante de ataño alegre y dulce lo mucho que habían cambiado sus vidas; era la firma del destino trazando sus existencias en un oscuro abismo de desgracias y calamidades. Ella lo sabía, quizás no en las palabras más exactas, pero podía sentirlo en su cuerpo que lentamente dejaba de luchar contra sus heridas sin considerar su fuerza de voluntad. Ya no era suficiente—. _No puedo más_.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía de golpe, como si una fiera bestia lo hubiese embestido con toda la fuerza de sus cuernos. ¿Acaso ella se refería a…? No. Claro que no. Kagome era fuerte, una de las mujeres más resistentes y perseverantes que alguna vez sus ojos apreciaran en siglos enteros. Seguramente era un eco de los dolores que apresaban cruelmente su cuerpo. Sí, eso debía ser; la ilusión del fin en heridas que pronto mejorarían. Que tenían que mejorar…no, que _iban a mejorar_ a toda costa.

La joven de hebras azabaches, oscuras como la noche que los acogía, continuó acariciando suavemente su mano. Había algo extraño en ese gesto, pensó mientras su mirada continuaba el recorrido desde la estrecha muñeca, por el malnutrido torso hasta llegar al largo cuello níveo y los labios resecos y temblorosos; parecían ser sólo uno de los tantos signos que repetían el lastimero mensaje de la joven, ese que se negaba a escuchar con todas sus fuerzas.

No, ¡No podía ser! Jamás podría permitirlo, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de dejar que ella se escapara de su vida como todo lo demás que alguna vez dejó entrar, lo que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas y le fue arrebatado con extrema violencia y dolor?

No, imposible. No cuando él se prometió protegerla ¡Lo había prometido! Era inaceptable. No sería capaz de vivir consigo mismo si aquello sucedía, si permitiese que pasara, dejándola ir como un humano cualquiera, un mártir más del pestilente caos que anhelaba devorarlos.

No podría soportarlo. El sólo imaginarlo era demasiado para su alma. Llevaba ya demasiadas lunas luchando contra la locura. Temía estar a punto de perder, esta vez para siempre.

—¡Tengo que hacer algo! —masculló con la desesperación ya escapando de sus poros, de la crispación en su rostro cargada de un indecible sufrimiento que ella observó solemne, aún infinitamente afectuosa dentro de todo su dolor.

—Tienes que dejarme ir.

Y entonces entendió, así como Kagome había comprendido todo ya años atrás frente al pozo convertido en una mísera caja de madera, que ella le estaba pidiendo morir. Lo hacía en sus ojos, en su semblante decaído y la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaban débiles, especialmente gráciles al rozarse con los suyos, cariñosamente asidos contemplando el final de la trágica escena que se cernía sobre sí con la sonriente muerte como protagonista principal.

La muerte, narcisista embustera; ánima maldita con la promesa de la separación de sus almas, una vez más como la canción que ya empieza a sonar repetida en sus mentes destrozadas, reflexivas en el tenso silencio que ambos desean romper sin saber realmente que decir.

Mas el tiempo apremiaba y aún quedaban cosas por decir. Pendientes por arreglar bajo la ansiosa mirada de su indeseada compañera de viajes.

»¿…Viste sus caras cuando subimos? —musitó la joven cambiando el tema, susurrando en ese tono cómplice que ya era parte intrínseca de ellos después de tantos años viajando juntos y arriesgando sus vidas ante las fauces plagadas de avidez en los ojos níveos de los muertos…y no tan muertos—, ¿viste el hambre en sus ojos?

¿Y cómo no verlo? Inuyasha sintió la furia expandirse por su cuerpo al instante, volviendo a ver sus rostros ansiosos y lastimeros, como animales moribundos esperando por encajar los dientes en su presa. El saberlos así, tan desesperados al punto de caer en la incoherente enajenación, lo exasperaba al punto que tenía que luchar contra el impulso de agarrarlos y romperles el cuello, o comenzar a gritar blasfemias por el enojo. Pero logró controlarse, asintiendo ante ella aparentando la mayor tranquilidad de la que era capaz.

Entonces la joven volvió nuevamente la vista al techo, pensativa ante algo de lo cual estaba segura, pero que las palabras parecían ser siempre insuficientes e inadecuadas. Y el tiempo, empujándola por el abismo oscuro de su fin, la hizo continuar con un tono débil, pero seguro de sí:

»Déjame aquí. Les seré más útil así.

Algo en el ambiente se rasgó con brutalidad, con dolorosa violencia al tiempo que él alzó las cejas al instante y alejó su rostro del de la mujer como si el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo por la fiebre lo quemase hasta el centro mismo de sus huesos.

—¡¿Kagome, qué estás diciendo?! —el espanto lo recorrió como una onda eléctrica en toda su columna vertebral, haciéndole alzar la voz sin realmente proponérselo, provocando que ella volviese a desviar su mirada ya sin ser capaz de mover su cabeza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Sólo digo lo que va a pasar; y no quiero luchar contra ello —sonó mortalmente seria, de cierta forma como si no le preocupase en lo absoluto el futuro que pretendía para su cadáver; mas las lágrimas de sus ojos, caminos ardientes que no cesaban de manar hacia sus cabellos desordenados, la traicionaban sin piedad ni descanso—. Es sólo un sacrificio más, de todos los otros que hicimos.

—Kagome, no… —comenzó a decir, pero no se sintió capaz de continuar. Una afirmación ahogada en su garganta maltrecha y azotada por la angustia, un intento de expresar lo inexpresable en el más profundo de los dolores posibles del alma.

—Es como lo que hizo mamá por Sôta —se atrevió a volver a observarle. Ver el sufrimiento en su rostro, tan terriblemente palpable y alcanzable, la lastimaba de un modo indecible. Deseó haber tenido las fuerzas para levantarse y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque sólo fuese una mentira. O al menos las suficientes para limpiarse las lágrimas de sus pálidas mejillas—. Ese es mi deseo, Inuyasha. Todos están sufriendo, necesito saber que si muero servirá de algo.

—¡No vas a convertirte en un maldito almuerzo, Kagome! —exclamó apretando los puños, sintiendo que las palabras rasgaban su garganta en el esfuerzo de salir, conteniendo los sollozos que se ha prometido jamás expresar, no desde que ha dejado de ser un niño y ha debido alejarse de la tumba de su madre sin posibilidad de retornar— ¡Eso no es un sacrificio de verdad!

—¿No lo harías tú? —susurró desviando la vista unos instantes, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Sus miradas se reencontraron, con sus pequeñas orbes castañas expresando una madurez que a él se le antojó milenaria, hermosa de un modo que le pareció conocido desde siempre—. Si Sango y Miroku hubiesen estado muertos de hambre, si Shippô apenas pudiese caminar sin desmayarse; si yo… Fuera a morir —cerró un momento los ojos, luchando por no sollozar. Recordar dolía demasiado. A ambos los lastimaba. El supuesto se mezclaba con lo real, se entrelazaban cual dos dragones suicidas al momento actual, cayendo en picada a un dolor insoportable en sus pieles. Se obligó a seguir, intentando mantener la calma que la falta de tiempo lentamente le estaba forzando a perder—. ¿No darías tu cuerpo para que nosotros pudiéramos vivir?

—…No voy a hacerlo —afirmó, desviando ahora él la mirada, fijándola en la ventana, frunciendo el ceño como si su silencio pudiese dar por acabado el tema, todo lo sucedido en aquella maldita noche. Era curioso cómo, en ese lapso de horas convertido en un humano, se le podía apreciar especialmente fatigado y delgado. Era un medio demonio, sí; pero aquello no lograba hacer que escapase de las necesidades propias del hambre. Y ella lo sabía.

—¿Es que no puedes verlo? Sé que tienes hambre, que estás muriéndote por ello —rebatió con exasperación, buscando por hacerse oír ¡Era tan necesario que él la escuchara! ¿Cuándo podría si no era en ese preciso instante, en aquellos minutos tan preciados como tristemente irreversibles? Apretó su mano con firmeza y consiguió dedicarle una sonrisa, recobrando la compostura y respirando profundamente, comprensiva ante su desesperación—. Ellos lo harán, y tú también puedes…

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó con la voz quebrada, presa de un sollozo demasiado poderoso como para ocultar. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida, pero él a los pocos instantes transformó su rostro compungido en uno de furioso fastidio, soltando un fuerte gruñido y golpeando la pared con su puño cerrado con una fuerza estremecedora— ¡No lo digas nunca más!

Ella guardó silencio, observándolo mirar al suelo con la respiración agitada, aún con el puño contra la pared. Sus nudillos se mostraron enrojecidos y magullados con una debilidad inconfundible del humano, de su condición vulnerable ante la fragilidad inherente de la carne, del capricho de sus propias emociones y las jugarretas del destino.

Pero, ¿era acaso el peor de los dolores del cuerpo comparable a ese momento, al verlo sufrir de esa manera por su decisión?

Sonrió tiernamente y consiguió las fuerzas para alzar la mano y acariciar su mejilla con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz mientras la vida se escapaba de sus dedos, de cada fibra de su ser que a duras penas resistía mantenerse firme, pero que aún así conseguía sonreír del mismo modo que siempre hizo, dulce y afable, increíblemente alentador en su cariño.

—Está bien, Inuyasha —la sonrisa se expandió ligeramente en un gesto genuino y sincero, hermosamente tranquilo en su triste agonía—. Ya no me va a doler.

Su corazón dio un vuelco violento, apenas soportable en su temporal calidad de humano. Se obligó a observarla, claramente agonizante bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, tendida cual largo era su cuerpo con el rostro ligeramente ladeado hacia el suyo y su mano temblorosamente extendida a su rostro, presa de un sufrimiento indescriptible, pero perfectamente palpable tras el mustio brillo de sus ojos.

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar, pero de todos modos no habría sabido que decir al admirarle en el cenit de su existencia. La recostó nuevamente con delicadeza, ambos envueltos en un silencio tan respetuoso como arrebatador.

No quería, no podía ni podría sentirse capaz, pero ¿Cómo no aceptarlo? ¿Cómo cegarse a ver la realidad en aquellos momentos tan escasos como terriblemente preciados? Ella lo necesitaba ahí, comprendiendo la situación para apoyarla en la transición a una de las cosas más aterradoras e inevitables de cada una de nuestras existencias. Lo necesitaba y él debería tragarse su propia agonía para presenciar la suya.

Y le dolió, lo destrozó por dentro como nada jamás había hecho en toda su vida, pero finalmente logró asentir al tiempo que sujetaba su mano con mayor firmeza, con el anhelo aterrorizado del momento que se presiente próximo a su término y aún al saberlo congela la sangre de la desesperación, de la angustiosa desolación del capítulo que llega a su punto final antes de estar realmente preparado para ello.

Mas ahí estaba, atreviéndose a aceptar la inevitabilidad de la muerte, una vez más.

Su querida Kagome iba a morir.

—Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver —logró articular en su voz terriblemente temblorosa, en el sollozo que termina escapando de sus labios como la maldita premonición del espantoso desastre, del sufrimiento absoluto y eterno. E incluso las transparentes lágrimas delatan su dolor, pero ya no le importa que le vean llorar cuando su semblante se marca con un dolor tan genuino, cuando ella continua con su piel cada vez más pálida temblando bajo la suya, aferrados a los sueños e ilusiones de antaño a falta de nada más a su alrededor—, en otra vida; tal como la otra vez ¿cierto?

Se limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre en un gesto rápido, torpe y comenzando a perder el control de sí. Kagome estaba muriendo, después de tantas situaciones, tantas luchas y heridas, ella realmente estaba empezando a decirle adiós. La observó, tan frágil y dulce aún en ese estado tan terriblemente débil, increíblemente calmada en el brillo de sus ojos y la ternura de su sonrisa delicada, pero muy segura de sí. Aquello era tan distinto de él, demasiado acostumbrado, a su pesar, a la pérdida de su racionalidad, de todo control humano al descencadenarse la bestia que tanto temía como admiraba en todo el frenesí desbordado de su ferocidad.

Y entonces, con la misma rapidez que calaba en su mente destrozada la idea de que la despedida era inevitable, mas no definitiva, un ruido rasgado y agudo atrajo su completa atención, provocando un salto en su pecho que pareció hacer eco en todo el resto de su cuerpo.

La observó al instante, llevado por una ansiedad indecible. La vio sollozar con fuerza, perder al instante toda aquella sagrada fortaleza que tanto la caracterizaba como una mujer fuerte y decidida, dispuesta a todo por seguir sus sueños e ideales.

De algún modo que no supo explicar, ni quiso entender, contempló la imagen de su amada Kagome destrozándose en mil fragmentos dispares, volátiles hacia la infinita noche oscura hasta perderse para siempre, dejando en su lugar a una niña pequeña y completamente asustada luchando por respirar tras las lágrimas manando profundamente de su acuosa mirada, escabrosamente invadida por el más genuino terror el hanyô había presenciado en su vida.

—¡No lo sé! —masculló finalmente con la garganta férreamente apretada, sollozando con una desesperación que ahogaba sus palabras en un profundo y violento océano de desolación. Él se apresuró en entrelazar las dos pálidas manos con las suyas, acercándose al instante al menudo cuerpo en un arrebatado intento por contenerla, consolar lo inconsolable—. Creí que estaría lista, que podría hacerlo; pero ahora…

Un nuevo sollozo interrumpió sus palabras, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que golpeaba su pecho con una crueldad sin piedad, sin permitirle expresar tranquila sus más profundos miedos y desesperanzas.

Inuyasha se sintió aún más asustado, era como verla tal cual esa otra vez, lejana sí, pero al mismo tiempo cerniéndose sobre ellos todo el tiempo de toda esa maldita aventura impuesta, cual espantosa tarjeta de presentación a la realidad que hoy los ahogaba en el desafío más terrible de su inimaginable camino.

—Kagome… —musitó apenas con sus labios rozando el rostro ardiente de fiebre, sudoroso bajo los nervios, el miedo y el dolor.

Él debía permitir que se fuera de este mundo; ella debía experimentar en su cuerpo la finalidad de todo existente y conocido.

¿Qué hay más allá del abrazo de la muerte? ¿Qué le esperaba tras aquel inconmesurable abismo de dolor que hoy se retorcía fieramente entre sus entrañas? ¿A qué lugar osaría ir sin la compañía de su amado Inuyasha?

—¡No quiero morir…! —gimió en un grito desesperado, incapaz de soportar las preguntas en su mente, las dudas como cuchillas atravesando inmisericordes su piel. Intentó levantarse, comprobarse su lejanía absoluta a la finalidad que tanto la aterraba, provocando que su herida se abriese con una facilidad que, en algún rincón de su mente mutilada, se le antojó cruel y despiadada. Sintió los brazos de él sobre sus hombros, obligándola con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz de detenerla, de retrasar lo inevitable mientras sus cálidos labios besaban una y otra vez sus lágrimas—. T-tengo miedo, no...

—Vas a estar bien —la interrumpió con una temblorosa dulzura, tragando con dificultad por los propios sollozos que apenas podía controlar. Se forzó a sonreírle, dedicarle un gesto de amor sincero en toda la plenitud de su corazón destrozado—. Estaremos juntos de nuevo; volveremos a intentarlo y esta vez todo terminará bien. Lo juro.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó en un angustiado hilo de voz, apenas perceptible, dolorosamente infantil en la negación del más perfecto horror en lo desconocido que pronto la devoraría por completo—, ¿cómo?

—Lo sé —sentenció con voz profunda, solemne en la más perfecta elegía a la vida que se escapaba de sus manos, de la piel en que sus labios rozaban una y otra vez lágrimas saladas, amargas en el fondo de su garganta que comprimía su cuerpo en la completa angustia sin consuelo alguno. La observó fijamente. ¡Tan frágil, lentamente arrebatada de sus brazos! Sus labios se deslizaron hasta la pequeña boca de antaño suave y rosa, buscando un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido en el mismo afán desesperado.

Aún así, pálida, mortalmente demacrada en un cuerpo desgarradoramente malherido; débil tras las ropas sucias y raídas empapadas de sangre escarlata, le sigue pareciendo la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez pisó toda la maldita tierra.

»Siempre voy a buscarte; siempre seré tuyo.

Ella consiguió sonreírle, a pesar de que cada vez le costaba más respirar, como si pesadas piedras comprimiesen sus pulmones. Y es que él siempre lograba ese efecto en su alma, calmándola como un bálsamo en sus heridas, como mágica melodía que daba tranquilidad a su ser aún en los momentos de mayor peligro y desesperación. Como un hermoso portal de plata y ámbar frente a su pequeño cuerpo, él se presentaba como la llave maestra de su tambaleante y temerosa cordura.

—Mi alma y corazón siempre serán tuyos, Inuyasha —sonrió con inconmesurable dulzura; tierno gesto del más puro amor e idolatría como si nada malo sucediera a su alrededor, como si aún fuesen esos días soleados del Sengoku, cuando lo peor que podía pasarles era Naraku y sus obsesivas ansias de maldad y poder buscando dominar el mundo. Era curioso, pensó mientras su vista lentamente se hacía más borrosa, que esos terminaran siendo parte de los mejores momentos de su vida, sino los mejores—. Siempre lo han sido.

Sí, ahora que se esforzaba mejor en observar, era el Sengoku el paisaje que se empezaba a extender tras su vista empañada por las lágrimas. Bajo el cielo adornado de infinitas estrellas se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban tendidos sobre la refrescante hierba esmeralda, propia de una cálida noche de verano.

Sí, eso debía ser. ¿Una pesadilla, quizás, o la imaginación de un apocalipsis zombi sacado de la mano de una horrible película de terror? Una sonrisa escapó de sus tersos labios, ¿qué importaba? Estaban juntos charlando de la vida en general, discutiendo con la risa fácil y presente de sus incontables ilusiones y sueños a cumplir, felices y con las manos entrelazadas a la espera de la voz de la venerable Kaede llamándolos para cenar.

Es una imagen hermosa para contemplar, es todo lo que ella siempre ha deseado con el infinito del bosque extendiéndose más allá de sus pies, de las pacíficas aldeas, del mundo entero; todo junto a él. Siempre junto a él.

Un momento de paz y tranquilidad. La sensación del maravilloso tacto que tanto ama, los tímidos besos en sus sonrosadas mejillas y las palabras de amor verdadero que hacen de su ser un ente pleno, infinitamente tranquilo en la más perfecta felicidad.

Así, bajo las estrellas infinitas, con la mano de él asida a la suya en todo lo que siempre deseó, ya ni importaba que no pudiera respirar. Ya no dolía, _de verdad_.

El silencio se extendía, largo y profundo, en la habitación donde él la había escondido de los ojos ávidos de sus compañeros, acariciando sus manos con lentitud y dulzura, decidiéndose a dedicarle una sonrisa para tranquilizarla; borrar, de alguna forma, las amargas lágrimas de su hermoso rostro.

—Sí. Estaremos bien —dijo luego de unos pocos segundos, sosteniendo entre sus dedos uno de los húmedos mechones del largo cabello azabache, acariciándolo con cariño—. Estaremos siempre juntos, Kagome.

Contrario a lo que esperó, el silencio se alargó de manera extraña, perturbadora. Los ojos de ella continuaban observándolo, pero algo había cambiado en ellos; opacos, de alguna manera ajenos mientras se enfocaban en el espacio sin ver realmente, con las negras pupilas dilatadas como dos viejas esferas de fino cristal. La masculina sonrisa continuó posada en la boca repentinamente seca, tensa como sus músculos completamente agarrotados, forzándose en moverse para volver a preguntar, con un tono tembloroso y cargado de instantáneo pavor:

—¿Kagome…?

Nuevamente el silencio, como único confidente, acarició con frialdad sus oídos humanos, provocándole un fuerte escalofrío que se acompasó a su respiración agitada, incapaz aún de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro que se había extendido en su boca hasta quedar en una mueca grotesca, espantosa en su desesperación como si ella todavía pudiese verlo de algún modo, mágicamente sentir sus ánimos y consuelos en el más extremo de los terrores, esos que ahora invadían su ser con increíble crueldad.

El gélido silencio lentamente se transfiguró para saludarlo como su indeseada amiga de antaño, sintiendo en su piel el inconfundible tacto frío de los juguetones labios de la muerte. Ente siempre presente, cual eterna enamorada, coronando la más terrible de sus desgracias.

Y la realidad se quebró. Se hizo pedazos.

No supo nunca con certeza cuando comenzó a llorar, a golpear con la misma mano herida la pared una y otra vez sin descanso, sin importarle si llegaba a romperse los huesos mientras su garganta se rasgaba en un ir y venir de gritos roncos y explosivos; un aullido tan interminable como lúgubre.

Había dejado que se fuera. La había dejado marchar y quizás para siempre.

¿Cómo había podido?

Pensó en sus palabras, en sus miedos confirmados en su voz temblorosa y rasposa, esfuerzos tremendos de un ser a punto de morir. ¿Serían capaces de reencarnar y reencontrarse en un mundo tan infinitamente miserable como aquel? ¿Podrían sus almas volver a vislumbrarse, tocarse anhelantes en medio de aquella maldita maldad que lo había devorado absolutamente todo?

Le había jurado una y otra vez, en medio de las lágrimas que seguían humedeciendo su rostro, que sí era posible, tan seguro como inevitable.

¿Lo era realmente?

El instinto lo delató, lo develó en los bramidos que crecieron en intensidad ni control, en los sollozos que ahogaron su garganta y las palabras que intentó dedicarle a su amada, perdida tras una mirada escalofriantemente ausente, opaco adorno junto la piel que comenzaba a enfriarse bajo la confidente penumbra que se dedicaba a observar, expectante del miserable espectáculo.

El femenino cuerpo inerte relataba una historia; un cuento terminado con brutalidad, el libro cerrado con fuerza injusta para ser arrojado al mar, condenado al eterno olvido y podredumbre propia del tiempo. Su pecho carente de todo vaivén era un mensaje, un susurro tenue de que los siglos seguían pasando para él… y ahora está completamente solo.

Solo sin su adorada Kagome; solo para siempre con la muerte como único acompañante atormentándolo con su perversa sonrisa traviesa, invitándolo a recordar lo perdido, a extrañar lo irrecuperable.

Era, sencillamente, demasiado doloroso para ser cierto.

Rogó porque fuese una mentira, una de las tantas burlas crueles del destino buscando reírse de su miseria. Replegó su mente, turbada y torcida hasta un punto irreversible, hacia la oscuridad de la noche, del infinito, de la esencia de su sangre, oculta en el fondo de su cuerpo humano, que lo reclamaba como incontrolable y esclavo de sus más guturales emociones.

Su instinto dominó su ser, preparado para situaciones que se le antojaron de cierto modo bizarro tristemente repetidas, compases de un coro donde sus manos se movieron por inercia, guiadas por un conocimiento milenario y desconocido, hasta posarse en el femenino pecho, aún tibio en la espesa sangre que manchó parte de sus palmas y dedos.

Aún dentro de todo su ciego dolor, de la indescriptible agonía, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Una voz en su cabeza se lo gritó, estallando en cientos de colores carmines que inundaron cada ápice de pensamiento, moral o duda. La tradición yôkai, respetada al punto de ser imitada por variadas tribus humanas, relataba el acto de unión de la carne tras la muerte del ser infinitamente apreciado, del lazo creado por medio de devorar el corazón de aquel que intentaba irse de este mundo plenamente, órgano en el que residían todos los recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos que alguna vez albergó su ser rebosante de vitalidad, esperanza y amor.

Era el banquete funerario; era la ceremonia final y esencial que requerían las almas para dejar este mundo sintiéndose acompañadas por sus seres amados.

Él lo sabía, lo intuían todos los de su especie al momento de sentir el centro mismo de sus almas desgarrarse por el dolor inherente a la perdida, al tener que decir adiós sin posibilidad de una respuesta. Su madre había sido instructora del rito, mencionándolo moribunda como una especie de amuleto que era capaz de evitar la absoluta y completa soledad a la que él tanto temía. Aquella que lo aterraba profundamente hasta ese mismísimo momento.

Ahí, bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba a duras penas por la mugrosa ventana, por el reducido espacio que se había alzado como el escenario del dolor más espantoso de toda su vida, Inuyasha admiró su cuerpo, irremediablemente calmo en comparación al suyo, aún presa de los gritos, de la desesperación de ser obligado a observar la hermosa piel perder su calidez, movimiento, todo preciado indicio que pudiera indicarle que ella se quedaría junto a él. Que volvería a sonreírle, a decirle que lo amaba, siquiera una brillante mirada, ahora todo ello vuelto tristes y vanas ilusiones que se quebraban ante su mutilada alma.

En el frío irremediable se empezaban a perder aquellos preciados sentimientos, sus amores y desdichas guardados en un pequeño puño de carne, custodio de la esencia preciada que sin su decisión estaría destinado a pudrirse en el mundo, perdiéndose para siempre.

No, jamás sería capaz de permitírselo.

Extrañó enormemente sus garras, fieles compañeras, perfectas anfitrionas y herramientas sagradas para tan importante momento de sus existencias, del lazo que los unía y esa noche se consagraba como definitivo. La vida volvía a burlarse de él otorgándole un cuerpo humano aquella noche trágica en toda su cruel bestialidad. Indefenso y débil, siempre presa del constante acecho de la muerte.

Pero eso no le importó, aún absorto en la vista de su cuerpo sanguinolento. Kagome estaba muerta y nada más podía importarle.

Como un impulso mismo del alma herida, extremadamente doliente, sacó de su bolsillo uno de los tantos cuchillos cortos que portaba y lo enterró con fuerza en la femenina piel, la misma que conocía de memoria en cada recoveco y fragmento, en cada suspiro y susurro de amor verdadero. Sintió perfectamente la presión en su mano, en su muñeca y brazo cuando se vio obligado a forzar su paso por los firmes músculos y tendones, por las costillas que se alzaban como barreras que alguna vez protegieron el órgano más importante que cargaba todo cuerpo capaz de sentir.

La carne es dura, fibrosa. Un poco amarga en el momento que tocó su lengua y la presionó con los redondos dientes, abiertos y cerrados en un ir y venir que rápidamente se volvieron furiosos mordiscos que se apresuraron en rasgar lo que sus manos sacaban tras el filo de la ensangrentada navaja que se alzaba y caía en un violento vaivén sin fin.

La sensación fue abrumadora, increíblemente dolorosa cuando pudo sentir la calidez de la carne atravesar lentamente su garganta, con un sabor metálico que inundó su boca hasta el punto de hacerlo toser con violencia, temiendo vomitar por la fuerza de sus emociones y lo rápido de su comer. Mas se obligó a tragar y seguir sin parar con un ímpetu que rayaba en una locura tan monstruosa como la eterna voracidad de anhelarla, de completar el rito ancestral que demostraría cuánto realmente la quiso, cuánto su alma la amaba más allá de toda concepción de bondad o maldad asidas al maldito mundo que se erguía tras la ventana como orgulloso testigo.

En cierto momento, mientras su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a tintarse del espeso carmín de la sangre, la escena que protagonizaba se le presentó macabramente familiar, pero ¿Cómo no parecerlo? Todo en su semblante manchado de escarlata, en su postura encorvada y ávida se lo gritó con las máximas fuerzas de su ser. Se había convertido en un aquello que nunca deseó, en el perfecto contrario de sus más sinceras ilusiones y esperanzas.

Era un monstruo. Y todos somos monstruos que vivirán mientras tengan cuerpos que mutilar y devorar.

Mas sus intenciones fueron sinceras al ingerir esa parte, ese órgano tan esencial como preciado. El hambre era secundario, era incluso desechable en su necesidad de tocarla, de sentir la cálida masa apenas masticada pasando dificultosamente por su garganta maltrecha de tanto llorar y gritar entre atropellados mordiscos.

"_Ya estás a salvo, Kagome. Nunca podrán volver a lastimarte. Nadie nunca más"_

Algo crujió, dentro del cuerpo de ella, de sus dientes y en todo el resto de su cuerpo. Él pensó, como la revelación inevitable oculta en algún rincón oscuro de su mente desfigurada, que debía ser el sonido que hacía la cordura al romperse para siempre.

Y, si acaso el destino le tenía otra cruel broma preparada, si es que acaso seguiría ensañándose con él de aquel modo tan espantosamente bizarro y cruel, no quería arriesgarse a perderla por toda la eternidad.

Y quería llevarla a su lado, necesitaba sentir que la tenía consigo dentro de sí, ahora realmente segura estando escondida en el fondo mismo de sus entrañas.

Suave, cálida; sublime y perfectamente suya para siempre.

"_Ahora ya puedo cuidar de ti"_

* * *

Sus pies se movieron con una lentitud que pareció ajena de su cuerpo mientras las manos la sujetaban con firmeza, aún siendo capaz de distinguir la tibieza de su interior deslizándose por sus dedos y manchar sus ropas.

—¿Cómo está…? —Escuchó la voz de Kazuo rasgando su trance, forzándolo a separar la vista del semblante sereno de su amada, a observar el masculino rostro contraerse en una mueca de profunda sorpresa— Kagome…

Su nombre quedó trabado en un silencio que pareció eterno, presa del ambiente denso, de la imagen terriblemente tétrica del hombre sosteniendo aquel frágil y dulce cuerpo cubierto de sangre, mutilado en su pecho abierto contrastando drásticamente con su rostro serenamente cerrado, con sus largas y finas pestañas oscuras aún con rastros húmedos de lágrimas.

Y la voz de él, ronca, salida de algún rincón profundo de sus entrañas tibias, le causó un fuerte escalofrío que pareció danzar en su columna vertebral mientras daba al instante un paso hacia atrás por inercia, asustado ante aquella imagen que parecía sacada de un libro infernal que relataba horrores infinitamente peores que el apocalipsis que los rodeaba.

—Ella dijo que podían tenerla, pero _su corazón siempre fue mío_.

Fue poco el tiempo necesario para comprenderlo todo, pero siguió pareciendo tortuosamente largo en su mente mientras miraba fijamente las orbes esa noche oscuras de su amigo, reflejos de un espejo negro y vacío que sólo parecían relatar en su interior una niebla interminable de dolor, locura y desgarradora tristeza.

Se dio cuenta de que los hombros le temblaban, de que aún dentro de esa posición altiva que él usaba en todo momento se estaba debatiendo por no caer al suelo, por no gritar como hace tantos minutos atrás, cuando toda la casa pareció estremecerse con su agonía a un punto que todos temieron un posible acercamiento zombi.

Pensó en su querida Hotaru, en su rostro pálido y patéticamente demacrado mientras luchaba contra la conversión, contra ese ente maligno que rápidamente se apoderaba de su cuerpo anhelando convertirla en un cascarón vacío y desesperado por la carne humana. ¿No había él gritado su nombre sin descanso en su mente, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, cuando la luz de sus ojos pareció esfumarse en un pútrido gris, cuando su piel perdió ese maravilloso calor, cuando sus labios volvieron a moverse y fueron incapaces de pronunciar su nombre, algún sentimiento más allá de un infame mordisco?

El sólo pensar en ella hacía que su magullado estómago se encogiera, causándole uno de los tantos calambres que tanto tiempo llevaban sintiendo por la escasez de alimentos; mas fue un dolor especialmente amargo, incómodo en su mirada clara cuando volvieron a posarse en la que alguna vez protegió como amiga y compañera, esa noche su cuerpo como símbolo de los crueles empujones que el deseo de sobrevivir les daba como cuchilladas en el centro mismo de sus almas.

—Podemos enterrarla en el jardín. No importa lo que pase —pronunció con voz firme, a pesar de sentir un nudo en su abdomen que le dificultaba la respiración. Se mantuvo de pie frente al hombre que hace años fue víctima de la radiación apocalíptica, convertido en una especie de superhéroe trágico, irónico en medio de la invencible maldad que exudaba el mundo en su esencia misma—. Tú sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Entonces pudo verlo; apreciar en ese ente de fuerza sobrehumana la mueca de profundo dolor que buscaba ocultar tras sus labios fruncidos y empapados de un brillante carmesí que lentamente comenzaba a secarse sobre su piel magullada. Lo vio y fue como si un espectro apretase su corazón con crueldad, como si pudiese hacerle sentir al menos un ápice de la agonía que demostraban aquellas orbes que esa noche de luna nueva se teñían de una oscuridad castaña, que se humedecían en un rostro compungido por un desconsuelo que sólo podía ser catalogado como brutal y desgarrador.

Qué terrible debía ser padecer un cuerpo humano en una noche tan tristemente inhumana.

—No. Ella quería que ustedes… —la voz de Inuyasha, usualmente rebosante de seguridad en sí mismo y decisión, se quebró aún dentro de aquel aterrador trance, forzándolo a tragar con dificultad. Parecieron eternos los segundos que su cuerpo decidió usar para finalmente moverse, dando unos pasos hacia un sillón junto a la ventana, inclinándose lentamente para dejarla sentada, cual maravillosa muñeca de colección. ¿No era increíble que se viese hermosa inclusive mutilada?—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Esa frase, tan impulsiva como definitoria, siempre los había acompañado como una compañera más en los momentos especialmente difíciles, salvándoles la vida incontables veces, como si de algún mártir santo se tratase. Pero tal vez Kagome tenía razón, recordando su voz con los dientes apretados la primera vez que revisaron la herida de su costado, apretados contra el mostrador de una tienda cerrada y forzándose por no aullar del dolor que se aferraba a su carne atravesada; quizás, al final de cuentas, había cosas que jamás podrían ser salvadas del todo.

Un nuevo calambre en su estómago pareció acompasarse a las lágrimas que lentamente nublaron su vista, desenfocando al hombre que miraba de pie a la bella muchacha sentada con una parsimonia imposible. Luchó contra su espalda que buscaba curvarse en un intento de recuperarse de la impresión, de que aquella maldita sensación desapareciese para siempre en la sumisión completa de su cuerpo convertido en una bola estropeada en el suelo.

Pero no podía permitirlo, no con ella ya ida de este maldito mundo y él caminando hacia la salida, preso de aquel espantoso estado mental que se había apoderado de su ser, asido a su piel extremadamente pálida como el perfecto complemento a la locura que lo ahogaba, dándole un curioso brillo bajo la luna, rosáceo por la sangre que cubría su boca y manos como las perfectas marcas de tortura a un injusto condenado.

—Veré que la traten con respeto —logró decir con firmeza cuando lo sintió pasar a su lado. Pareció una onda gélida a su alrededor, enfriando uno de sus costados hasta causarle un violento escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo como el cierre definitivo del pacto que sellaban en ese preciso momento, como el recordatorio marcado permanente en su piel de lo que había decidido hacer esa noche que se teñiría oscura en su mente por siempre.

»¿Vas a volver? —se atrevió a preguntar ante el macabro silencio, casi acusador de sus necesitadas intenciones, del dolor de su alma que se entremezclaba al de su cuerpo a un nivel indivisible, confuso que lo hacía sentir completamente hambriento, ansioso de una manera culposa.

—…No.

Su voz sonó mustia, de algún modo ida más allá de la tierra cuando apenas volteó su rostro para observarlo. Kazuo se limitó a asentir con su mirada fija en la suya, hablando en silencio de todo lo que alguna vez no dijeron y quisieron pronunciar en las noches miserables que juntos vivieron, en lo cómplice de sus compañías siempre corriendo el peligro de morir, hoy una amenaza que rayaba en lo ridículo, risible bajo la luz confidente que los iluminaba ensangrentados y caníbales.

E Inuyasha, aún dentro de todo el dolor que lo embargaba y lo carcomía como inmisericordes mordiscos al rojo vivo, fue capaz de devolver el gesto, asintiendo levemente antes de voltear definitivamente y alejarse de la habitación, de la ventana que daba a la luna, de Kagome en todo su cruento esplendor.

Como un exiliado por voluntad propia del mundo que los acobijaba con extrema crueldad, sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, lánguido e ido como un hombre muerto caminante, apenas diferente de las bestias sin alma que mataban para sobrevivir.

Pasaron minutos que parecieron eternos mientras admiraba el marco vacío de la puerta de madera, intentando concentrarse en la sensación helada que aún embriagaba su ser. Y entonces, bajo la poca luz que la luna le ofrecía, se atrevió a voltear su rostro hacia el viejo sillón.

Kagome y Hotaru llevaban el mismo corte de cabello. Y ambas, cuando estaban enojadas, fruncían sus pequeñas narices de un modo que sólo podía ser catalogado de infantil, deliciosamente adorable. ¡Y la forma que tenían de limpiarse las lágrimas en momentos de tensión, ese gesto rápido de manos con el ceño fruncido que las hacía ver tan llenas de decisión! Claro que lo recordaba, ¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidarlo?

El dolor volvió a expandirse por su cuerpo desde su estómago como una matriz de eterno sufrimiento. El rostro de ellas, maravillosamente vivo, se entremezclaba y les atormentaba con recuerdos que habría deseado en ese instante desesperadamente borrar, pero que al mismo tiempo jamás se habría perdonado perder. Que no _podía_ perder.

¿Estaba él listo para perder su humanidad, para vivir a costa de aquella que alguna vez le dedicó palabras de aliento cuando más lo necesitó, de quien incluso le salvó la vida? Era terrible el cómo, tras el ángulo en que el rostro de ella se curvaba hacia su hombro derecho, Hotaru parecía dedicarle una sonrisa rebosante de paz.

Sí, por Dios. Mil y un veces sí.

* * *

Hiroki cerró la puerta de la cocina y lo esperó sentado en una de las mesas del fregadero, tal como Kazuo le había pedido de modo repentino tirándole la manga de la camisa y susurrándole con una rapidez casi incomprensible. Considerando la situación tan crítica que vivían, tan fatigados que apenas tenían ánimos de moverse, lo habría mandado a la mierda al instante, pero la mirada del joven de veinticinco años, mortalmente seria y completamente fija en la suya, le hizo callar y asentir enseguida, casi como si él no tuviese el doble de peso, músculos o edad.

Pero, a decir verdad, pensó mientras respiraba profundamente, buscando despertar del todo y sosteniendo una vela en mano como única fuente de luz, el chico era un líder innato que sabía manejar las cosas bien, mejor que cualquiera de ellos, especialmente en el jodido lío en que estaban metidos.

Lo vio entrar a la cocina por una de las puertas del lado contrario a la sala, donde los demás intentaban dormir como fuese en los viejos sillones ya apelmazados de suciedad. Alzó las cejas, intentando distinguir adecuadamente la silueta del joven, curiosamente deformada en la oscuridad.

—Enciende otra vela —ordenó difuminado en la penumbra. El hombre obedeció, pareciendo la escena cubierta de un enigmático silencio a la espera del sonido de la cerilla raspando contra la caja.

La llama, débil y temblorosa, pareció danzar en el aire hasta posarse en una vela en su otra mano. Así, convertido en una especie de tétrico candelabro humano, Hiroki volvió a forzar su mirada azulada dando unos pocos paso en dirección al chico, siendo lo primero que logró divisar su rostro, radicalmente demacrado y tenso en comparación a sólo minutos atrás.

Y lo segundo que distinguió le heló la sangre al instante, deseando jamás haberlo visto. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, sólo eso podía ser. Al principio la vio sujetada al masculino cuerpo, cobijada con sus brazos lánguidos, cayendo lo más largos que podían junto al lacio cabello que se extendía sobre su rostro sereno, todo ello adornado con una extraña mancha negruzca que parecía extenderse por sus ropas y piel como un residuo de repugnante petróleo. Quiso creer que estaba desmayada, que las heridas habían agravado a un punto alarmante, pero sí reversible si se decidían a actuar pronto de alguna forma, ¡cualquier forma posible!

Mas tantos años avocados a la caza habían hecho de él un experto en el área, creándole una habilidad instintiva a la hora de observar, de analizar a las posibles presas y predadores que habitaban cada ambiente existente. Todo en su ser parecía gritarle sin piedad ni descanso que la joven sacerdotisa yacía muerta frente a sus ojos, ida tras una larga agonía como el símbolo máximo de la crueldad del mundo que los apresaba en su extremo sufrimiento.

El vaivén de sus ojos, guiados por un impulso violento y cargado de fuego, vieron los cortes largos y toscos, propios e inconfundibles de la mano de Inuyasha, demasiado acostumbrado a una espada larga o el uso de sus manos para ser hábil con un filo corto. Era como si viese su firma en la carne abierta y despedazada de la joven por todas partes, casi como si pudiese seguir un mapa de su cruento y enloquecido recorrido, sintiendo al instante un fuerte escalofrío que le hizo dar un paso atrás sin siquiera pensarlo, llevándose la mano al propio pecho al instante y sintiéndose extramente vulnerable al compás de su agitado latir.

—Por Dios, ¿acaso le sacó el corazón? —comenzó a decir notoriamente alarmado y con las cejas muy alzadas, sintiendo un sudor frío deslizarse burlesco por su piel—, ¡¿Es que se volvió loco?!

—O te limitas a decir _gracias_ o te callas —lo interrumpió de golpe, su voz grave y definitiva tras su mirada verdosa repentinamente furiosa, amenazante—. Y nada más.

Guardó silencio mientras lo observaba fijamente, sin ser capaz de desviar la vista de la imagen macabra que se alzaba ante sí, cual símbolo de frustración a la vida, a la inhumanidad requerida silenciosamente en el gesto espantosamente tétrico de Kazuo, quien miraba con profundo dolor el rostro de la joven, ensimismado en pensamientos que no quiso ni podía siquiera pensar en pronunciar en voz alta.

El mensaje, difuminado a su alrededor como una niebla gélida que calaba el fondo de su ser, específicamente en su magullado estómago, era escabrosamente evidente.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

Lo vio suspirar apenas, haciendo visibles en su rostro la fatiga de años enteros por sobrevivir, por anhelar la compañía de aquella que, tiempo atrás, se unió a la marcha de los muertos caminantes sin posibilidad de retorno, abandonándolo miserable a su suerte, forzándose a ser fuerte para seguir día a día sin realmente saber un por qué.

No, claro que no estaba seguro. Uno jamás podría estar seguro de cosas como tan espantosas como aquellas. Pero esa indecisión era la racionalidad hablando. Y el hambre ya llevaba mucho tiempo instaurado como la única voz legítima a seguir. Aunque eso significase destrozar hasta el último ápice de lo que se pudiera considerar como correcto.

—Tu mujer está embarazada, Hiroki —pronunció sin limitarse, soltando en voz alta las excusas que llevaba repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez desesperadamente, esas que se obligó a crear y recitar sin fin desde que la fría piel de Kagome atravesó la suya con la ferocidad de un rayo—. Aya está recuperándose de la pierna a duras penas y Ryû no puede caminar dos pasos sin desmayarse del hambre.

¿Qué otra razón necesitaba? La imagen de su mujer, apenas capaz de sostenerse y sujetar su pequeño vientre abultado, tristemente pequeño en comparación a un embarazo sano, anhelado de un modo que ya, a esas alturas de sus vidas, era imposible.

Pero no era imposible seguir viviendo. Y él sabía que estaba en sus manos, en las cuchillas que dominaba con tanta maestría, la posibilidad de ello.

—… Está bien. —Pronunció, solemne. El chico, sin atreverse a esperar, a dudar, se aproximó a una gran mesa de madera que debió ser usada, en años más gratos, para cenas familiares. Su vista se fijó en su cuchillo favorito, firme entre sus dedos y con su brillo serpenteando anaranjado bajo la luz de las velas, incitante.

Tantas veces que lo ha observado, su compañero más fiel y fiero, su herramienta esencial para sobrevivir, pero ¡ahora parece la primera vez!

El joven de hebras castañas, sucias y desordenadas, se dio la vuelta resuelto, dispuesto a irse y dejarlo solo, perdido en su silencio, sus pensamientos traicioneros y la difícil misión que se le había encomendado como pesada cruz sobre sus hombros; acto inhumado tintado como acción inevitable de salvación.

»Kazuo —él se quedó de pie, dándole la espalda y con sus dedos apenas rozando el marco de la puerta hacia el salón, con sus músculos tan tensos como la situación que se avecinaba, cruel e ineludible—, quédate y reza.

¿No era curioso como, en un mundo infestado de maldad y desesperanza, aún quedase el instinto de creer, de aferrarse a algo, por mínimo que fuese?

Susurrar a un ser lejano, aparentemente perfecto. Incluso aunque ese Ente, claramente divertido, hubiese decidido abandonarles a su suerte.

Pensó en Hotaru, en Inuyasha, sus padres, en todos a quienes amó y ya no estaban con él, siendo arrebatados del mundo de una manera tan injusta como cruel.

Si Dios existía, era un sádico de los peores por condenarles a semejante forma de desaparecer.

Mas la petición era clara, necesaria para el rito improvisado que comenzaba en los dedos de su compañero, asidos del cuchillo que no dejaba de brillar bajo las tenues luces, augurio de un tétrico futuro, esta vez obra de sus propias manos humanas, mortales.

Se quedó junto a la mesa, su cadera casi rozando la vieja madera de roble sin pulir, dedicándose unos segundos más para observarla, sólo unos pocos más antes de que cerrar los ojos y comenzar a recitar en susurros las plegarias que aprendió cuando era un niño, ya hace muchos años atrás.

No quiso mirar, pero tampoco quiso ser irrespetuoso ante la imagen de la mujer más valiente que conoció alguna vez en su vida; aquella que decidió dejar su cuerpo para ellos como regalo, un suspiro de sobrevivencia sin importar que aquello significase la mutilación de su carne, de lo que dejaba atrás en el mundo.

Pudo escuchar el sonido del cuchillo penetrar en la cálida masa y desgarrar, deslizarse con un sonido delicado y silbante, tortuosamente largo en medio de aquel lúgubre silencio que los envolvía en el rápido ritmo sin descanso, sin pausas en manos de aquel experto tras años del mismo gesto como preparación del preciado alimento: alzar, enterrar y cortar.

Su mente, cual ente traicionero y especialmente burlesco, le trajo la imagen de lo felices que fueron una vez, hace ya varios meses, en que la chica logró cazar un ciervo, certeramente atravesado en su ojo por una de sus flechas, movimiento que era su especialidad. Recordó lo emocionado que estaba de ese mismo sonido y la imagen de la sangre manando a densos borbotones de los cortes largos y definitivos, anhelante de un ritmo más rápido y avasallador, deseoso de dar el primer mordisco.

Esa noche, que se asentó como imposible de olvidar, lo asqueó profundamente, aborreciendo en medio de sus rezos apretados la crueldad del mundo que los forzaba a vivir de formas cada vez más espantosas. Pero, especialmente, le hizo odiarse a sí mismo por saber que, aún dentro de todo el repudio, de la tristeza y el dolor, una parte suya volvía a anhelar la prisa de ese filo inmisericorde, fantaseando el ansiado mordisco.

Kagome se convirtió en una ninfa mutilada de los valles, atrapada por el hombre como un tesoro robado de lo más hermoso de la naturaleza. Como el ciervo dorado de Diana, la diosa de los bosques, ellos se devorarían a uno de los seres más puros y sagrados de su especie por el indigno estremecimiento del hambre. Lo harían sin siquiera chistar o quejarse, alzando los rostros tras unas cuantas plegarias de falsa modestia, apresurándose en mostrar los dientes que brillarían especialmente filosos bajo la luz platinada de la noche.

Y quizás eso era lo peor de todo, pensó el joven cuando un nuevo calambre de su estómago arremetió contra su ser, el hecho de que no dudarían en masacrar el cuerpo de una sacerdotisa, una amiga o incluso una amada con tal de extender sus miserables existencias un par de días, un puñado de respiros quedos y maltrechos.

»Diles que preparen una fogata grande, con el fuego muy bajo —la voz de Hiroki interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su tono fue distante, perturbadoramente frío mientras de sus manos se deslizaban largas líneas sanguinolentas—. No queremos ser vistos.

La frase quedó danzando en el aire, entre el espacio tenso de sus cuerpo, el espantoso hedor que apestaba sus narices. No sólo era por los zombis, por la amenaza de la muerte tras sus manos podridas; parecía una declaración de principios morales, de la tendencia natural a esconderse del mundo y sociedad ante actos de semejante atrocidad y repudio.

No eran dignos de Kagome, pero aun así la devorarían como un tímido ciervo; como un pobre pedazo de carne que había tenido la desgracia de caer bajo sus garras impulsadas por el indeseado vacío de sus entrañas.

Y Kazuo hizo caso, todos hicieron caso a las órdenes sin chistar, sin querer hacer preguntas, sabiendo que, de antemano, no querrían escuchar las respuestas. Habían dicho que el deseo de vivir era lo más fuerte, lo primordial. Mas, ¿no lo era el hambre, furiosamente demandante al punto de arrastrarlos al limbo de la más violenta locura, manipulando sus ojos y realidades al punto que ese fuego improvisado en la tosca fogata de piedras y madera desvencijada, custodiando largos trozos de carne que lentamente se deslizaban por una gruesa vara, se viese como una de las mejores maravillas desde el inicio del apocalipsis?

Nadie osó decir alguna frase al estilo de "provecho", como tanto habían soñado en sus fantasías colectivas en el momento imaginario de sentarse en una mesa de banquetes propiamente dignos de un rey. Nadie osó siquiera hablar, perdidos en el mutismo de sus propias desdichas, en las miradas que se compartían lánguidas, escabrosamente cómplices.

Kagome Higurashi se había convertido en un plato de comida, en una porción familiar para un grupo desesperado. Y cada uno, a su manera, le dio las gracias incontables veces mientras sus bocas se llenaban del sabor húmedo de la carne, extrañamente inodora, que pasaba cálido desde sus gargantas hacia sus estómagos que lentamente se atrevían a expandirse; que recibían con un placer que desafiaba lo más intrínseco de la culpa ese alimento que siempre debió ser prohibido, los restos del ente que horas atrás sufría y ocultaba su mirada de los ojos ávidos como buitres sobre su cuerpo moribundo.

Y a la poca distancia, oculto entre las sombras como cada noche de luna nueva, convertido en una sombra errante y vulnerable, él observaba la escena, completamente silente. Ahí, tortuosamente cerca de las llamas que lentamente cocinaban lo que alguna vez tanto amó, veía la seriedad en sus rostros, el silencio de la vergüenza de la propia inhumanidad en los límites del hambre que no logró matarlos, pero sí quitarles su calidad de humanos. Logró, incluso, vislumbrar la alegría en sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas, el momento exacto en que sus pieles macilentas parecieron recobrar la vitalidad, la energía por la que rogaron incontables días y noches a la esperanza de un milagro.

Entonces, perdido en la miradas de ellos, abrumado por el olor que impregnaba el ambiente, perturbadoramente atrayente, el desdichado hanyô logró sentirse más tranquilo, más decidido.

Kagome había tenido razón, al final de cuentas. Y prefería quedarse con esa idea, con esa gratitud en los rostros de los que fueron sus compañeros, a siquiera atreverse a pensar que aquella infame mutilación había sido realmente en vano.

Y él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo supo desde el momento mismo en que esas maravillosas orbes, alguna vez intensas y brillantes como el sol, le devolvieron la vista de un espejo opaco y carente de amor. Imposibilitado de amar más allá de su cascarón vacío, irremediablemente frío.

Mas no había podido irse. Necesitó quedarse, necesitó ver cómo la habían tratado. Sentir que ya no quedaba realmente nada de Kagome en este mundo que rápidamente comenzaba a quedar atrás. Kazuo había cumplido con su palabra. Y él haría lo mismo ante su promesa de nunca regresar.

Entonces, como la sombra en la que se ha convertido, completamente desapercibido en el ambiente y en su propio ser, comienza a alejarse con una lentitud estremecedora. No tiene prisa, piensa, pues al fin y al cabo a donde va el tiempo carece de significado alguno.

"_Quizás, mientras más pronto me deshaga de este cuerpo, más rápido pueda volver a encontrarte_"

La sangre aún se desliza lentamente por la comisura de sus labios húmedos. La piel se tiñe con un color extrañamente furioso que se contrasta brutalmente con sus ojos opacos y oscuros. Perdidos en algún mundo paralelo aún más desgraciado y doloroso, aún en su tacto la sensación de ella perdiendo tan preciado calor en su piel, en la viscosidad de su cuerpo tan terriblemente mutilado, en su amada desapareciendo con tortuosa y macabra lentitud de este mundo.

Lo único bueno de un mundo así de malo, piensa en algún momento su mente ya completamente destrozada, es que ya el morir es sólo un paso más, es el pase al tan necesitado descanso.

Ya pronto dejaría de doler.

El mango de la pistola, ya tibio tras tantas horas entre sus dedos, parecía otra parte de su cuerpo ausente que se limitaba a caminar por senderos que ya conocía bien. Sigiloso como una sombra, indiferente como un ánima que se ha dejado devorar por la oscuridad de la esencia misma del dolor.

La mano le tiembla, presa de un cansancio que poco a poco comienza a convertirse en alivio, en un cosquilleo agradable que se extiende por todo su cuerpo, casi y como si ella estuviese ahí a su alrededor, besando cada herida y corte, susurrando las palabras que narraban esos sueños ya tan conocidos y aprendidos, aquellos que hablaban de tiempos que jamás llegarían y sólo se quedarían ahí, en su mente, atormentándolo como espantosas pesadillas sin posibilidad de despertar.

Y el destino de esa forma tan burlesca que le caracteriza como en tantas otras veces guardadas en el fondo de su alma, parece susurrarle en el oído con una melosa crueldad que lo abraza fríamente en medio de toda la oscuridad:

"_Más suerte para la próxima_"

Mira al cielo, admira la luna nueva en toda la plenitud de su vulnerabilidad, alguna vez la única cómplice de largos años que no hacían más que repetir sus ciclos tortuosos de miseria y soledad.

No necesita forzar la vista, impresionado de poder ver junto a las estrellas onduladas y suaves líneas de brillantes colores que parecen danzar en el cielo como el eterno recordatorio del amanecer, una hermosa y eterna aurora boreal, rodeando el mundo entero.

¿Eran esas las luces sagradas de las que tanto hablaba Kaede durante las mañanas, las que le hicieron entender que la joven llegada del futuro tenía poderes espirituales? ¿Así era como su querida Kagome veía el cielo, la razón por la que cuando todo parecía especialmente devastador su mirada se desviaba hacia los aires y, a pesar de todo, lograba sonreír?

Se permite un largo respiro, mientras intenta memorizar cada sensación, detalle y fragmento de lo que la esencia más valiosa de su amada le otorgaba a sus ojos mortales; tal como la tradición yôkai prometía tras el banquete funerario, tal como anheló cuando la carne traspasó su garganta y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de llevarla para siempre consigo.

Las lágrimas vuelven a inundar su rostro, extrañándola de una manera desgarradora y sin ser capaz de desviar su vista desde el cielo tintado de mágicos colores. Es, realmente, lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, como si de alguna forma Kagome, desde las cualidades que celosamente guardaban sus dones de sacerdotisa y dondequiera que estuviese, tratase de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, de algún modo y otro. Que él lo viera por sí mismo, admirando el cielo portador de lo más sagrado de las esencias humanas, del color maravilloso e inigualable de las almas destinadas a vagar en un ir y venir en la tierra y el cielo, esperando el momento adecuado en una danza que se alzaba y cubría el mundo entero en la más completa y sublime perfección.

Es el mensaje que porta a la distancia la esperanza que tanto necesita en su destrozado corazón. Porque sí, habrá una nueva vez. Está seguro de ello. Lo sabe cuando ve en el cielo el último regalo de su amada, cuando ve que el infinito se extiende dispuesto a abrazarlo en la promesa misma que une las vidas en un ir y venir sin fin. Habrá una vez más después de un pequeño pendiente que no tardará en resolver.

Entonces la pistola se alza lentamente, se desliza con su metal frío por los recovecos de la ropa rota que roza su piel hasta el cabello oscuro que cubre parte de su sien. Respira lentamente, perdiéndose en ese encantador cosquilleo, aferrándose a esa última promesa que se mezcla con el amargo sabor de su lengua, con la ardiente humedad de sus lágrimas.

"_Probemos suerte otra vez, Kagome. ¿Cómo deberé llamarte ahora?_"

Su mano tiembla inevitablemente ante el peso del arma que ya parece quemar su piel por adelantado. Su boca se abre apenas, sólo es capaz de susurrar su nombre, al menos una última vez. La última vez que aquella palabra tendrá significado hasta el anhelado momento en que sus labios logren pronunciar nuevamente aquello que definirá su alma, aquella esencia que tan caprichosamente le era arrebatada una y otra vez por el destino.

Y una sonrisa de medio lado, esas tan de antaño, escapa de sus labios como la imagen final que iba a dejar en aquella época apocalíptica atezada por la maldad; el último resquicio que el mundo admiraría de Inuyasha Taisho en la plenitud de su vulnerabilidad, de todo lo que alguna vez odió de sí y, sin embargo, ya no lamenta mientras cierra lentamente los ojos, abrazando la oscuridad del interior de sus húmedos párpados junto a una respiración profunda, definitiva.

Había pensado ilusamente que sería capaz de esperar hasta el amanecer.

* * *

"_Tienes un deseo: morir. Y una esperanza: no morir" _—**A**lfonsina **S**torni.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Al fin! _¡Al fin, al fin al fin!_

Este fic ha sido realmente un reto con todas las palabras bien merecidas y ganadas. En el buen chileno: ¡Me saqué la chucha haciéndolo! Pero creo que ha valido la pena y estoy tan orgullosa de este monstruo de palabras como una madre con su recién nacido jajaja.

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado c: ¡Y que haya sido merecedor de la categoría de horror!

Amaría saber sus opiniones y críticas, son muy importantes para mí en este que es mi primer escrito con zombies y canibalismo. Realmente es difícil tomar temas así de complejos juntos a la primera jajjaa

Las amo, las adoro, sin saber que ustedes existen junto al foro jamás me habría animado a escribir tamaño derrame de mocos y lágrimas. ¡Lamento la demora!

Y quiero agradecer nuevamente a mis betas. Chicas, sin ustedes para empezar ni habría tomado el número y esto habría quedado en una escueta viñeta sobre la despedida entre Kagome e Inuyasha sin nada más xD

Morgan, **te amo**. Sí, super yuri. Te ofrezco mi más sensual amor. Tenlo presente (?)

¡Las quiero a todas, a todas un jodido de los jodidísimos montones! (L)

Besos,

**A**ri**.**

_Si eres de la actividad debes dejar un review. Si no lo eres ¿qué esperas? ¡Dime lo que piensas, me encantaría saber! (En serio que sí)  
Y si no lo haces un Sôta zombi irá a tirar__te los pies mientras duermes. Sólo quería mencionarlo._


End file.
